Can I Love You?
by sunggi-chan
Summary: Kehidupan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Tapi apa jadinya jika sebuah kejadian membuat Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun? Mampukah Baekhyun mengambil hati Chanyeol dan membuatnya mencintainya? (Chanbaek/Baekyeol side pairing Hunbaek, ChanyeolxOC. Warning: sedikit violence, MPREG)
1. Chapter 1

hai ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic bahasa indonesia, semoga pada suka yah ^^

**Chapter 1**

**Baekhyun POV**

BYUR!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku merasakan ada air yang ditumpahkan tepat diatas tubuhku, dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Kini dihadapanku berdiri eomma ku dengan ember ditangannya, dia terlihat sangat marah memandangku yang masih berbaring diranjang.

"YAH CEPAT BANGUN KAU TIDAK LIHAT SEKARANG JAM BERAPA" teriak eomma

Aku menatap jam dinding yang berada tepat didepan tempat tidurku dan kini waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul setengah enam. Mungkin bagi banyak orang ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, namun bagiku pukul setengah enam itu terlalu siang untukku untuk bangun.

"Cepat bangun dan bersihkan seluruh rumah" perintah eomma ku

"B-Baiklah eomma" ucapku sebelum eomma pergi meninggalkan kamarku

Secara perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidurku namun baru saja aku mengangkat badanku aku langsung terjatuh kembali ke tempat tidurku, badanku terasa sakit semua karena kemarin appa menyiksaku karena aku terlambat pulang sekolah.

Oh maafkan aku karena aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Byun Baekhyun dan sekarang aku berumur 18 tahun. Aku kini tinggal di mansion orang tua ku, walaupun banyak pelayan yang bekerja dirumah appa dan eomma selalu menyuruhku untuk membersihkan rumah di pagi hari sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah dan bila aku melakukan kesalahan mereka akan langsung menyiksaku. Sebenarnya hingga saat ini aku masih bingung mengapa orang tuaku menjadi jahat seperti ini kepadaku padahal dulu mereka sangat menyayangiku.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, KAU MASIH BELUM TURUN JUGA? CEPAT TURUN DAN BERSIHKAN SELURUH RUMAH ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU" teriak eommaku lagi

"Y-Ya eomma aku akan segera turun" ucapku lirih, aku tidak tahu apa eomma bisa mendengarku atau tidak

Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar kamar untuk memulai rutinitas pagiku sebelum berangkat sekolah, yaitu membersihkan seluruh rumah.

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

"M-Maafkan aku Chanyeol-shi" ucap seorang laki – laki yang kini tengah menunduk dihadapanku

"Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah memaafkan mu begitu saja, karena dirimu sekarang aku harus bersekolah dengan seragam kotor. Makannya kalau berjalan gunakan matamu untuk melihat" ucapku dengan nada tinggi, aku melihat laki – laki itu terus menunduk karena ketakutan

"Yeol sudahlah, ini kan hanya kecelakaan. Lagipula seragammu tidak terlalu kotor" ucap seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingku. Aku menatap gadis itu dan melihatnya tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Ya sudah kau aku maafkan, beruntunglah kau Hara sedang bersamaku sekarang, kalau dia tidak ada mungkin kau akan habis ditanganku" ucapku pada laki – laki itu, "Sekarang pergilah kau dari hadapan kami" ucapku masih dengan nada kasar

Namaku Park Chanyeol, hamper semua orang disekolah segan padaku karena ayahku adalah salah satu donatur yang menyumbang banyak uang untuk sekolah ini. Banyak perempuan bahkan laki – laki yang tertarik padaku, mungkin karena tinggi badanku yang mencapai 184 cm dan wajahku yang bisa dibilang melebihi rata – rata serta suara beratku yang membuat mereka tertarik padaku. Aku kini tinggal dengan orang tuaku di mansion keluarga Park, orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku bahkan jika aku meminta sesuatu mereka akan langsung memberikannya, aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi anak semata wayang mereka.

"Yeol, ayo kita kembali ke kelas bel masuk sudah berbunyi" ucap Hara

"Baiklah ayo sayang" ucapku dan menggandeng tangannya menuju kelasnya.

Kami berjalan menuju kelas Hara ketika seseorang menabrakku, 'ada apa denganku hari ini mengapa banyak orang yang menabrakku' ujarku dalam hati. Aku melihat kearah orang tersebut dan ternyata orang itu juga tengah menatapku 'cantik' fikirku, namun dengan segera aku membuang jauh pemikiran itu

"Maaf" ujarnya sambil berdiri karena tadi dia terjatuh

"Lihatlah kedepan jika kau berjalan, kau gunakan untuk apa matamu itu" ucapku ketus dan kembali menggandeng Hara dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

"Yeol jangan terlalu ketus begitu" ucap Hara padaku

"Tapi itu memang salahnya, mengapa dia tidak melihat kedepan ketika berjalan" ucapk

"Baiklah Pak Chanyeol, aku memang tidak bisa menang jika berdebat denganmu" ucap Hara sambil sedikit terkekeh

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

'Ya Tuhan, aku tadi menabrak Park Chanyeol. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi' ucapku dalam hati. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang aku sukai sejak kelas 10 dan tadi aku menabraknya. Aku masih tersenyum – senyum saat ak merasakan seseorang merangkul pundak, aku mengernyit sakit saat orang itu merangkulku.

"Sehun-ah bisakah kau lepaskan rangkulanmu, pundakku sakit" keluhku padanya

"Ya Tuhan Baek, apa ayahmu memukulmu lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir

Oh Sehun adalah temanku sejak kecil, dan aku selalu menceritakan semuanya padanya termasuk bagaimana perlakuan orang tuaku terhadapku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, membuatnya tahu bahwa kemarin malam ayahku memukuliku.

"Baek sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk meninggalkan rumah itu dan pergi jauh dari orang tuamu" ucap Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun-ah, mereka orang tuaku. Karena merekalah aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang" kataku

"Tapi Baek, mereka tidak pantas disebut orang tua. Orang tua mana yang akan menyiksa anaknya seperti ini" ucapnya, aku bisa mendengar bahwa sekarang ia tengah menahan amarahnya

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah, aku tidak mau membahas tentang hal ini lagi" ucapku lirih

Sehun selalu seperti ini ketika dia tahu bahwa orang tuaku menyiksaku, aku tahu Sehun khawatir, tapi aku tidak bisa begit saja mengikuti usulnya untuk pergi meniggalkan orang tuaku. Walaupun mereka selalu menyiksaku aku tetap menyayangi mereka, dan mereka sekarang tidak memiliki siapapun selain aku karena kakakku telah meniggal 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh Baek, tadi mengapa kau tersenyum – senyum sendiri" ucap Sehun membangunkanku dari lamunanku

"Oh ya kau tahu Sehun-ah, tadi aku bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol" ucapku berseri – seri

Aku melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah ketika aku mengatakan itu, "Kau bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol? Kau pasti merasa senang" ucapnya. Sehun sudah mengetahui bahwa aku ini gay dan sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol

"Tentu saja aku senang" ucapku tersenyum padanya

"Ya sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita kembali ke kelas. Kita akan terlambat jika tidak buru – buru" ucapnya dan kamipun berlari menuju kelas kami

000

Aku baru saja memasuki rumahku ketika eomma memanggilku, aku berjalan menuju ruan keluarga dan melihat eomma sedang bersiap – siap. Sepertiya eomma dan appa akan pergi mala mini.

"Baekhyun cepat kau bersiap – siap, kita akan makan malam diluar hari ini" ucap eommaku

Aku membelalakan mataku kaget, ini adalah kali pertama mereka orang tuaku mengajakku untuk makan malam diluar semenjak kakakku meninggal.

"Baiklah eomma aku akan bersiap – siap" ucapku semangat

Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan memili baju yang cocok untuk aku pakai, aku lihat tadi eomma memakai pakaian formal mungkin kita akan makan di restoran mahal jadi aku segera memilih baju formal untuk ku pakai. Setelah aku selesai berpakaian aku segera turun kebawah dan melihat appa dan eomma sudah siap di ruang keluarga.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu eomma appa" ucapku sembari tersenyum pada mereka

"Sudahlah ayo cepat kita berangkat, mereka pasti sudah menuggu kita" ucap appaku

Kami berjalan menuju mobil kami dan supir segera membawa kami ke sebuah restoran terkenal di Seoul. Ketika kami sampai, kami segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan kedalam restoran. Appaku berjalan kesebuah meja yang telah dipesan sedangkan eomma dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk di meja yang sama dengan meja yang telah dipesan appa.

"Dongwoon maaf kalian pasti telah menunggu lama" ucap appaku kepada seorang lelaki seumuran appaku

"Tidak apa – apa, kami juga baru sampai barusan" ucap paman itu, "Jadi Minhyuk, mana anakmu?" tanyanya

"Baekhyun kemarilah" ucap appaku memintaku untuk menghampirinya

Aku berjalan menghampiri appa dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada paman Dongwoon

"Ya Tuhan Minhyuk, anakmu cantik sekali walaupun dia seorang laki – laki" ucap paman dongwoon, aku merasakan wajahku memanas mendengar pujian paman Dongwoon

"Ya, dia menuruni kecantikan ibunya" ucap appaku dan ia membelai rambutku lembut, aku hamper saja menangis karena appaku membelai rambutku, rasanya sudah lama sekali appa tidak memperlakukanku selembut itu

"Anakmu mana Dongwoon-ah?" Tanya appaku

"Oh ini anakku Park Chanyeol" ucap paman Dongwoon dan aku lihat Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada appaku

"Appa sebenarnya kita mau apa disini? Aku membatalkan kencanku dengan Hara karena appa memaksaku untuk ikut" ucap Chanyeol

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, baru setelah itu kami akan memberitahu alasannya" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang aku yakini sebagai eommanya Chanyeol

Kamipun duduk di kursi kami masing – masing dan memulai makan malam kami. Aku merasa senang sekali malam ini, aku bisa pergi makan malam dengan orang tuaku ditambah lagi ada Chanyeol yang makan malam bersama kami. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan rasanya makan malam bersama dengan orang tuaku, biasanya di rumah aku akan makan sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun.

"Appa kita sudah selesai makan, jadi sekarang kau bisa mengatakan mengapa kau memaksaku untuk ikut kan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah kita selesai makan dan para pelayan telah mengambil alat makan kami

"Baiklah, sebenarnya ada yang harus kami katakan pada kalian, Chanyeol Baekhyun" ucap paman Dongwoon

"Apa itu paman?" tanyaku

"Sebenarnya kami telah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua" ucap appaku

Aku membelalakan mataku tidak percaya dan Chanyeol melakukan hal sama sepertiku, "Dan pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan bulan depan"

**end/tbc?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 2**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Preview**

**"****Sebenarnya kami telah memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua" ucap appaku**

**Aku membelalakan mataku tidak percaya dan Chanyeol melakukan hal sama sepertiku, "Dan pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan bulan depan"**

**Baekhyun POV**

Seketika suasana di meja kami menjadi hening, aku masih mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh appaku, sepertinya Chanyeol juga kini sedang mencerna ucapan appaku tadi.

'Bulan depan aku dan Chanyeol akan melangsungkan pernikahan? Jadi bulan depan aku dan Chanyeol akan menjadi suami dan istri? Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga aku mendapat kabar yang sangat membahagiakan ini' ucapku dalam hati, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman diwajahku karena aku memang sangat bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa aku dan Chanyeol akan menikah bulan depan.

Tiba – tiba saja keheningan dimeja kami dipecahkan ketika Chanyeol menggebrak meja, aku menatap Chanyeol, sepertinya dia tidak merasa bahagia, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Appa maksudmu apa? Appa ingin aku menjadi gay?" ucap Chanyeol seraya meninggikan suaranya

"Chanyeol dengarkan aku dulu" ucap paman Dongwoon

"Tidak appa, aku tidak mau pernikahan ini. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih appa" ucapnya lalu ia meninggalkan meja kami dan pergi keluar restoran

"Chanyeol tunggu" panggil eomma Chanyeol, "Maafkan kelakuan Chanyeol, aku akan berbicara dengannya" lanjutnya dan ikut pergi menyusul Chanyeol

"Minhyuk maafkan Chanyeol, sepertinya lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini lagi nanti, akan kupastikan Chanyeol akan menerima pernikahan ini" ucap paman Dongwoon dan pergi menyusul Chanyeol dan eommanya

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, Chanyeol kan sudah memiliki Hara kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, Hara juga sangat cantik dan pintar, mana mungkin Chanyeol mau menikah denganku' ucapku dalam hati

Aku memandang appa dan eommaku, mereka tampak kecewa dan raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi muram. Aku melihat appa berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan restoran eomma juga pergi mengikutinya. Aku mengeluarkan nafas panjang dan pergi mengikuti appa dan eomma ke tempat parkir. Ketika aku hendak masuk kedalam mobil appa menghentikanku.

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu masuk kedalam mobil" ucap appa ketus

"T-Tapi appa, jika aku tidak masuk mobil dengan siapa aku akan pulang?" tanyaku

"Memang apa peduliku, kau bisa pulang naik taksi atau bahkan berjalan kaki yang jelas aku tidak sudi satu mobil denganmu" ucap appaku

"A-Appa tapi ini sudah sangat malam, lagipula jalan ini sangat jarang dilewati kendaraan umum" ucapku lirih, mungkin saja appa akan luluh dan membiarkanku pulang bersama

"Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa, aku tidak peduli. Jika memang tidak ada kendaraan kau pulanglah berjalan kaki" ucap appa dan iapun menutup pintu mobil, sebelum mereka berangkat aku melihat appa menurunkan kaca jendela, "Ingat, kau harus sampai rumah sebelum jam 11, jika kau pulang melebihi jam 11 kau akan mendapatkan hukuman" ucap appa dan merekapun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri

Aku kembali mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mencari dompetku, namun sialnya ternyata aku lupa membawa dompetku karena tadi aku terlalu semangat untuk makan malam bersama kedua orang tuaku sehingga aku lupa untuk membawa dompetku yang aku simpan di tas sekolahku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku, sekarang pukul setengah sebelas, pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama jika aku harus pulang berjalan kaki. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang untuk membantuku. Aku mencari nomor yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kuhapal dan kemudian menghubungi nomor itu, aku tidak perlu menuggu lama sampai orang itu mengangkat teleponku.

**_"_****_Halo Baekhyunnie"_** ucap Sehun, sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur

"Sehun apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku

**_"_****_Yah aku baru saja tertidur sebelum kau menelepon"_** ucapnya pelan

"Oh maaf aku menggangumu Sehun-ah, ya sudah kau teruskan saja tidurmu" ucapku dan hendak memutuskan teleponku

**_"_****_Tunggu Baek, ada apa kau meneleponku?"_** tanyanya

"Aku perlu bantuanmu Sehun-ah" ucapku lirih

**_"_****_Apa itu? Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa"_**

"Mmm, Hun bisakah kau menjemputku?" tanyaku ragu – ragu, terjadi keheningan karena Sehun tidak menjawabku, "Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa- apa Sehun-ah aku akan pulang sendiri"

**_"_****_Malam – malam begini memang kau sedang berada dimana Baekhyun-ah?"_** Tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir

"Aku berada didepan restoran Starlight Hun, kau tahukan restoran yang berada di daerah Gangnam" ucapku

**_"_****_Ya sudah, kau tunggulah aku, aku akan menjemputmu"_** ucap Sehun

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sehun-ah" ucapku lalu memutuskan percakapan kami

Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali kedalam saku celanaku dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman untuk menuggu Sehun datang. Sekitar 30 menit aku menunggu akhirnya aku melihat mobil Sehun berhenti dipinggir jalan tepat didepanku, aku melihat Sehun menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku segera masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dan Sehunpun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahku. Kulihat jam yang ada didalam mobil, sekarang sudah jam 11 dan tadi appa bilang aku harus sampai sebelum jam 11 atau ia akan menghukumku, 'malam ini aku pasti dimarahi dan dihukum appa lagi' pikirku

"Apa yang kau lakukan di restoran itu Baek, kau tahu ini sudah sangat malam" ucap Sehun memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil

"Appa dan eomma tadi mengajakku makan malam untuk bertemu dengan teman appa" ucapku, aku tidak memberitahu Sehun bahwa tadi aku makan malam dengan keluarga Chanyeol

"Lalu sekarang, kemana appa dan eommamu? Mengapa kau sendirian?" tanyanya dengan sesekali menatapku khawatir

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan, appa bilang dia tidak sudi berada satu mobil denganku" ucapku lirih

"Ya Tuhan Baek, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih saja bertahan tinggal bersama mereka, jelas – jelas mereka tidak menginginkanmu" ucap Sehun, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang menahan amarahnya

"Sehun-ah aku sudah sering mengatakan alasanku mengapa aku harus bersama orang tuaku. Jadi kumohon jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi" ucapku

"Baiklah Baek" ucap Sehun, "Memangnya ada apa sehingga orang tuamu mengajakmu makan malam bersama?" lanjutnya

"Mereka menjodohkanku" ucapku dan tiba – tiba Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, "Yah Sehun-ah bisakah kau memberitahuku dulu sebelum menginjak rem" ucapku sedikit menyentaknya

"Jangan terima perjodohan itu Baek" ucap Sehun dengan nada serius dan kini dia duduk menghadapku

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun-ah, kau tahu ini keinginan orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya" ucapku

"Tidak, aku bilang jangan terima perjodohan itu" ucap Sehun meninggikan suaranya

"Menagapa Sehun-ah?" tanyaku pelan, ini pertama kalinya Sehun meninggikan suaranya padaku

"Karena aku menyukaimu, tidak aku mencitaimu Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya, "Jadi kumohon jangan terima perjodohan itu" lanjutnya sedikit memohon

"Sehun-ah kau kan tahu aku telah menyukai orang lain" ucapku

"Aku tidak peduli Baek, aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa menyukaiku" ucapnya dan kemudian menggenggam erat tanganku, "Byun Baekhyun jadilah kekasihku"

Dengan hati – hati aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan sedikit memalingkan mukaku, "Aku tidak bisa Hun, aku sudah mencintai Chanyeol" ucapku pelan

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol itu normal Baek, dia itu tidak gay seperti kita" ucap Sehun

Aku hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Sehun dan kemudian menundukkan kepalaku, aku tahu Chanyeol itu tidak gay tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mobil Sehun, aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku celana dan melihat siapa yang meneponku, 'Appa' itulah yang tertera dilayar ponselku, dengan segera aku mengangkat ponselku.

"DIMANA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN, BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK SAMPAI SEBELUM JAM 11" bentak appa

"Y-Ya appa, aku sedang dijalan" ucapku ketakutan dan appa langsung memutuskan teleponnya

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar karena takut, aku pasti akan dihukum lagi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan appa lakukan ketika aku sampai nanti, tadi saja dia sudah terdengar sangat marah.

"S-Sehun-ah, bisakah kita segera menuju rumahku? Aku harus segera sampai rumah" ucapku

Aku lihat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Ketika sampai dirumah aku segera mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun dan dengan segera berlari kedalam pekarangan rumah. Aku berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk, aku sungguh takut apa yang akan terjadi jika appa melihatku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan dengan hati – hati membuka pintu depan rumahku. Saat aku membuka pintu aku disambut dengan tamparan keras yang tepat mengenai pipi kiriku.

"A-Appa" ucapku sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa sangat sakit

"Kau telat Byun Baekhyun, bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan untuk sampai dirumah sebelum jam 11" marahnya dan sekarang appa mulai memukuliku

"A-Appa aku mohon hentikan" tangisku, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku seakan – akan remuk karena appa memukuliku dengan sangat keras

Aku terus memohon agar appa menghentikan pukulannya namun ia terus memukuliku seolah aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa padanya. Aku terus menangis dan menutupi mulutku untuk menahan teriakanku.

"Appa hiks aku mohon hiks maafkan aku hiks" ucapku disela tangisanku

Namun appa tetap saja tidak menggubris tangisanku dan terus saja menyiksaku, "APPA AKU MOHON HENTIKAN" teriakku karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhku

"Kau berani membentakku Byun Baekhyun" bentak appaku

"Appa mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini, dulu kau tidak pernah marah padaku apalagi memukuliku seperti ini, tapi mengapa sekarang appa dan eomma memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku salah apa pada kalian? Mengapa kalian jadi seperti sekarang. Aku ini anakmu appa" ucapku sambil menagis

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun?" tanyanya dan aku menganggukan kepalaku

Appa kemudian menyeretku ke lantai atas dan membawaku ke kamar disamping kamar orang tuaku. Dia membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan mendorongku masuk kedalam, kemudian appa berjalan menuju meja disamping tempat tidur kemudian mengambil sebuah figura dengan foto didalamnya dan melemparnya kepadaku.

"Sora noona" ucapku lirih ketika melihat foto yang dilemparkan kepadaku

"Inilah alasan mengapa kami sangat membencimu" ucapnya

Aku menatap appaku heran, "Apa maksudmu appa? Aku tidak mengerti" ucapku

"Kau membunuh putri kami, karena itu kami sangat membencimu" ucap appaku dan iapun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sora noona

'Aku membunuh noona? Tidak aku tidak membunuh Sora noona' ucapku dalam hati, "kejadian itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan, aku tidak membunuh noona" ucapku lirih dan kemudian menangis sangat kencang

**Flashback**

**"****Baekkie ayo appa dan eomma sudah menunggu" ucap seorang anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun**

**"****Iya noona aku akan segera turun sekarang" ucapku dan berlari keluar kamarku dan turun kebawah**

**Hari ini keluarga ku akan pergi piknik ke danau dan aku merasa sangat bersemangat karena sudah lama sekali kami sekeluarga tidak pergi piknik ke danau. Aku berlari menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat semuanya sudah siap.**

**"****Ayo Baekkie, kita harus berangkat sekarang" ucap eommaku**

**"****Iya eomma, aku sudah siap" ucapku dengan riang**

**"****Kalian sudah siap kan, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ucap appaku dan kemudian menggandeng tanganku ketika kita berjalan menuju mobil**

**Kami berjalan menuju garasi dan mulai memasuki mobil, aku duduk di samping appa karena aku memang lebih senang untuk duduk disamping appa ketika bepergian. Kami terus bernyanyi –nyanyi untuk melepas penat selama perjalanan, memang jarak dari rumah kami menuju danau itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu kira – kira 3 jam dan akhirnya kami sampai di tempat piknik itu. Kami menggelar tikar di sebuah taman yang jaraknya memang lumayan jauh dari lokasi danau. Setelah kami selesai menggelar tikar aku segera berlari menuju danau dan bermain disana. Danaunya terlihat sangat indah dan airnya sangat jernih sehingga aku dapat melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang disana.**

**"****Baekkie ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Sora noona dan berjalan mendekatiku**

**"****Nanti saja noona aku belum lapar, lihat noona banyak sekali ikan disini" ucapku masih mengecipakkan kakiku didalam air**

**"****Ayolah Baekkie, eomma bilang kau harus makan atau kau nanti akan sakit. Setelah makan aku janji akan menemanimu bermain disini" ucap Sora noona memperlihatkan senyum manisnya padaku**

**"****Tapi noona aku masih belum mau makan" ucapku keras kepala**

**"****Ayolah Baek, nanti noona dimarahi oleh eomma jika tidak berhasil membawamu" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku **

**"****Sudah kubilang aku belum mau makan noona, aku akan kesana jika aku sudah lapar" ucapku menarik tanganku kembali**

**Sora noona terus saja menarik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya tapi aku terus meronta dan menolak untuk ikut dengan noonaku. Aku masih ingin main disini lagipula aku masih belum merasa lapar. Kami terus saling tarik menarik hingga akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan tanganku dari tarikan Sora noona namun sepertinya aku menarik tanganku terlalu kuat sehingga Sora noona tertarik olehku sehingga ia jatuh ke danau. Aku membelalakan mataku melihat noona yang berusaha agar tidak tenggelam. Aku tahu noona itu tidak bisa berenang, aku ingin sekali berlari ke tempat orang tuaku dan memanggil appa untuk menolong noona, namun jangankan untuk berlari untuk mengeluarkan suara saja sulit untukku karena aku terlalu kaget melihat noona seperti itu.**

**"****B-Baek . . . t-tolong aku" aku dengar noona berteriak memanggilku**

**Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat melihat noona tenggelam. Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan noonaku.**

**"****Baekhyunie ayo kita ma-, YA TUHAN SORA" aku dengar suara eomma tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, "YEOBO CEPAT KEMARI TOLONG SORA" eomma berteriak untuk memanggil appa **

**"****Ada ap—YA TUHAN SORA" aku dengar suara appa dan dalam sekejap aku lihat apa sudah loncat masuk kedalam air dan mengangkat noona keluar dari air**

**Setelah mengeluarkan noona dari dalam danau appa membaringkannya ditanah, kulihat wajah noona sangat pucat dan sedikit membiru namun yang membuatku sangat takut adalah aku tidak bisa melihat dada noona bergerak naik turun yang membuktikan bahwa ia bernafas.**

**"****Yeobo kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucap eomma**

**Kulihat appa menganggukan kepalanya dan menggendong noona ke mobil, akupun ikut berlari mengikuti appa dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Appa mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, dan ketika kita sampai di rumah sakit noona langsung dilarikan ke ruang emergency. Setelah hampir satu jam noona dilarikan ke ruang emergency akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, aku semakin merasa takut ketika melihat raut muka dokter itu.**

**"****Bagaimana keadaan anakku dokter?" tanya appa khawatir**

**"****Maafkan aku tuan Byun, tapi kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin" ucap dokter itu**

**End of flashback**

Aku kembali menangis setelah mengingat kejadian 7 tahun lalu itu, memang perlakuan orang tuaku berubah semenjak noona meninggal. Sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa mereka membenciku, aku menatap foto Sora noona dan membelainya.

"Noona aku merindukanmu" ucapku lirih, "Maafkan aku noona, jika pada waktu itu aku tidak bersikeras untuk bermain di danau dan mengikutimu, kejadian ini pasti tidak akan terjadi, kau pasti masih berada disini noona. Appa benar, aku membunuhmu noona, aku membunuhmu" kataku, malam itu aku terus menangis sambil memeluk foto Sora noona hingga aku tertidur di kamarnya.

000

Pagi itu aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku merasakan ada air yang disiram tepat di atas mukaku. Aku dengan segera membuka mataku dan melihat eomma sedang memandangku dengan tatapan penuh benci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lancang sekali kau masuk kedalam kamar anakku" ucap eomma membentakku

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika eomma mengatakkan kata 'anakku'. Semenjak noona meninggal eomma tidak pernah menyebutku dengan sebutan 'anakku' lagi.

"M-Maaf eomma, aku tertidur disini semalam" kataku

"Cepat keluar dari sini, dan jangan pernah berani untuk masuk ke kamar anakku lagi" ucap eomma membentakku

"B-Baik eomma, maafkan aku" kataku

Aku segera keluar dari kamar noona dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang ketika aku sampai dikamarku. Aku sangat merindukan kehidupanku yang dulu, aku sangat merindukan perhatian eomma padaku, aku rindu ketika eomma akan merasa khawatir jika aku lupa untuk makan, aku juga sangat rindu ketika appa memujiku ketika aku mendapatkan penghargaan dari sekolah, namun yang paling aku rindukan adalah saat-saat dimana aku dan noona bermain bersama. Aku kembali merasakan air mata yang keluar secara perlahan dari mataku, aku kembali menagis hingga aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Masuklah" ucapku sambil mengusap air mata dari pipiku

Kulihat pintu kamarku terbuka dan Minah halmeoni masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas susu strawberry. Minah halmeoni adalah pelayan yang telah bekerja disini sejak aku masih kecil. Kulihat Minah halmeoni berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ayo sarapan Baekhyun-ah, halmeoni telah membawakanmu omelet dan susu kesukaanmu" ucapnya sambil menyimpan nampan yang ia bawa ke meja kecil yang ada disamping ranjangku, kulihat raut wajah Minah halmeoni berubah menjadi khawatir ketika ia memandangku, "Kau menangis Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata dipipiku

Kurasakan air mataku keluar semakin deras merasakan halmeoni memperlakukanku dengan sayang seperti ini, "Halmeoni" ucapku dan langsung memeluknya

"Shh, jangan menagis Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya sambil mengusap punggungku

"Halmeoni mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" ucapku sambil terus menangis dipelukannya, "Kenapa halmeoni, mengapa appa dan eomma membenciku, noona meninggal itu bukan salahku, aku tidak membunuh noona halmeoni"

"Shh, hameoni tahu Baekhyun-ah, halmeoni tahu bahwa kejadian itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kau tidak membunuh Sora, kau bukan seorang pembunuh" ucap halmeoni sambil terus mengelus punggungku

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan perasaan yang amat kesal karena kejadian kemarin malam. Masa appa menginginkanku untuk menikah dengan anak temannya, apa appa sudah gila mau menikahkanku dengan seorang laki-laki. Aku ini tidak bodoh, aku pasti akan lebih memilih Hara daripada anak dari teman appa itu. Sejak kemarin aku pergi dari restoran itu aku masih belum bertemu dengan dengan appa dan eomma karena aku mengunci diriku didalam kamar.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar setelah berseragam rapi dan siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan dan kulihat appa dan eomma sudah berada disana.

"Selamat pagi" sapaku ketika aku duduk di kursiku

"Chanyeol tentang semalam" ucap eommaku

"Eomma, eomma kan tahu jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan anak teman appa yang laki-laki itu" ucapku

"Jika kau tidak menikah dengannya, jangan pernah kau berani menginjak rumah ini lagi dan menganggap kami orang tuamu" ucap appaku tegas

"Aku tidak mau appa, mengapa appa seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang special tentang anak itu sehingga kau memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya" ucapku

"Kami sudah berjanji untuk menikahkan anak keluarga Byun dengan keluarga kita, kami tidak bisa menarik janji kami" ucap appa dengan tegas

"Tapi appa" ucapku

"Chanyeol-ah, eomma mohon kau mau menikah dengan Baekhyun" ucap eommaku memelas

Eomma tahu saja jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaannya, aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menganggukan kepalaku.

"Baiklah aku akan menikah dengan anak teman appa itu" ucapku, "Tapi dengan dua syarat appa, eomma" lanjutku

"Apa syaratmu Chanyeol-ah?" tanya appaku

"Yang pertama aku ingin setelah menikah nanti kami tinggal dirumah kami sendiri dan yang kedua aku ingin appa dan eomma nanti tidak akan mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kami" ucapku

"Baiklah akan kupenuhi syaratmu itu, yang penting kau sudah mau untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun bulan depan" ucap appa dan kamipun melanjutkan sarapan kami

'Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatmu menderita Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan membuatmu meminta untuk bercerai secepatnya setelah kita menikah nanti' ucapku dalam hati

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku kini tengah bersiap – siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku merasa sedikit lega setelah tadi menagis dipelukan Minah halmeoni, setidaknya aku tahu masih ada orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku masih memasukkan buku – bukuku ketika ponselku berbunyi tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat pesan dari Sehun.

_Aku ada didepan rumahmu_

_-Sehun-_

Aku sedikit kaget ketika membacanya karena kami tidak berencana untuk pergi kesekolah bersama hari ini. Aku segera memasukkan bukuku dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Ketika aku akan keluar aku melihat eomma sedang duduk menonton TV.

"Eomma aku berangkat" ucapku, namun eomma tidak meresponku dan hanya duduk saja menonton TV seperti aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya

Aku menghela nafasku dan kembali berjalan keluar dari rumah, dapat ku lihat mobil Sehun terparkir didepan pagar, aku tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku segera berlari dan masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

"Mengapa kau menjemputku Hun? Seingatku kita tidak berencana untuk pergi bersama hari ini" ucapku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman

"Tidak apa-apa kita memang tidak berencana untuk berangkat bersama pagi ini, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu karena aku rindu padamu" ucapnya sedikit menggodaku

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas ketika Sehun mengatakan itu, "Baekhyun kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku semalam?" tanyanya dan aku menganggukan kepalaku, "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih dari seorang sahabat" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku, aku takut ia akan marah kepadaku

Terjadi keheningan setelah aku mengatakan jawabanku, aku masih menundukkan kepalaku ketika aku merasakan Sehun mengacak rambutku.

"Ya sudahlah jika memang kau tidak bisa menerimaku" ucapnya

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Sehun tersenyum padaku, "Kau tidak marah Sehun-ah?"

"Mengapa aku harus marah Baek, aku tidak bisa memaksamu jika memang kau tidak mencintaiku" katanya sambil kembali mengacak rambutku, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku" katanya tersenyum lebar padaku

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah" ucapku

Kulihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

"Yeol kau melamun" ucap seseorang sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku

Aku melihat kebelakang dan melihat Hara yang memelukku.

"Mengapa melamun Yeol? Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya

"Hara ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu, tapi aku mohon sebelum aku selesai berbicara kau jangan memotongku" ucapku sambil melepas pelukan Hara dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hara

"Orang tuaku ingin aku menikah dengan anak teman appaku" ucapku, kulihat Hara membelalakan matanya dan hendak berbicara ketika aku memotongnya, "Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, kau tahukan kaulah orang yang aku cintai"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Hara, aku dapat melihat air mata disudut matanya

"Tidak Hara, kau harus tahu bahwa yang akan kunikahi adalah seorang laki-laki" ucapku

"Apa? Seorang laki-laki" tanyanya kebingungan

"Iya sayang, seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 12-C. kau mengenalnya?" ucapku

"Ya aku mengenalnya, aku satu kelas dengannya ketika kami kelas 10" ucapnya, "jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Yeol? Kau sudah menerima pernikahan itu"

"Ya aku memang sudah menerima pernikahan itu, tapi aku ingin kita tetap berhubungan seperti sekarang walaupun aku sudah menikah nanti. Orang tuaku sudah berjanji mereka tidak akan mencampuri urusan rumah tanggaku nanti" ucapku

"Tapi Yeol, kau akan menyakiti Baekhyun nanti. Dia mencintaimu Yeol" ucap Hara

"Aku tidak peduli sayang, aku akan membuatnya ingin bercerai denganku secepatnya setelah kami menikah nanti" ucapku

Aku melihat Hara menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kami kembali mengobrol. Kami terus bercakap – cakap hingga terdengar suara bel yang menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sebelum kembali ke kelasku aku mengantar Hara menuju kelasnya terlebih dahulu.

'aku akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun pada jam makan siang nanti' ucapku dalam hati

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku mendengar bel berbunyi menunjukan waktu makan siang. Setelah guru keluar dari kelas kuihat hampir semua murid berlari keluar dari kelas untuk menuju kantin, aku masih berada didalam kelas untuk membereskan bukuku ketika aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan kelasku.

"Byun Baekhyun kita harus berbicara" ucapnya

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan menghampirinya, "Ada apa Chanyeol-shi?" tanyaku

"Lebih baik kita berbicara diatap saja" ucapnya

Kamipun berjalan menuju atap, kulihat banyak murid menatap kami ketika kami berjalan menuju atap. Ketika kami sampai diatap kulihat Chanyeol memandangku dengan serius.

"Kita menikah bulan depan" ucapnya

Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran dengan ucapannya, "Bukankah kemarin kau menolak pernikahan ini Chanyeol-shi?" tanyaku

"Aku tahu, tapi orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu, karena itu aku setuju dengan pernikahan ini" ucapnya

"O-Oh, baiklah aku akan mengatakan kabar ini pada orang tuaku ketika pulang nanti" ucapku gugup

"Kau tidak usah mengatakannya pada orang tuamu, appaku pasti sudah mengabarkan hal ini pada appamu" ucapnya masih dengan nada yang dingin, "Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke kelasku" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkanku di atap

Aku masih terdiam di atap kembali mencerna apa yang Chanyeol katakan, aku tersenyum sangat lebar karena aku sangat bahagia akhirnya Chanyeol mau menerima pernikahan ini.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, orang yang aku cintai semenjak aku masuk sekolah ini, ya Tuhan terima kasih akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku" ucapku entah pada siapa

Aku pergi meninggalkan atap dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirku, orang-orang menatapku aneh karena melihatku tampak seperti orang yang kurang waras, tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting aku akan segera menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah" kudengar seseorang memanggilku

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Sehun berlari kearahku, "Baekhyun-ah apa yang terjadi, teman sekelasmu tadi mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mencarimu" ucap Sehun

Senyumku kembali terkembang ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol, "Aku sangat bahagia Sehun-ah" ucapku riang dan aku melihat Sehun menatapku aneh, "Akhirnya dia setuju dengan pernikahan kami" ucapku

Kulihat raut wajah Sehun berubah ketika aku mebicarakan tentang pernikahan, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya aku bisa mendengar nada kecewa di suaranya

Ya Tuhan aku lupa bahwa Sehun itu mencintaiku, "Sehun-ah maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" ucapku

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, jadi siapa lelaki beruntung yang akan jadi suamimu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kami akan menikah bulan depan" ucapku bahagia

***tbc***

Haaai wah aku seneng banget liat banyak yang review fanfic ini, makasih banyak ya. Liat reviewmya jadi bikin aku semangat buat nulis fic ini, review lagi ya biar aku makin semangat nulisnya, hehehehe. Oke deh sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan ya, annyeong~ ^_^

**Special thanks to:**

**Park Shita . Byun Hyerin . SyJessi22 . Jonah Kim . 90Rahmayani . Majey Jannaj 97 . nur991fah . ChanBaekShipp . exindra . vephoenic . CheartB . parklili . TrinCloudSparkyu . Nyonya Nam .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 3**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Baekhyun-ah" kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku dan dapat kurasakan belaian lembut dipunggungku

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan dan aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum melihat Minah halmeoni berada disamping ranjangku. Kulihat Minah halmeoni membawakan secangkir susu strawberry ditangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah ayo bangun kau harus segera bersiap – siap" ucap Minah halmeoni

Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam dinding yang berada tepat di depan ranjangku, waktu sekarang menunjukkan tepat pukul 5. Kutatap Minah halmeoni heran, pukul 5 pagi seperti ini Minah halmeoni memintaku untuk bersiap – siap, sekarang adalah hari Sabtu tidak ada jadwal sekolah untukku hari ini dan setiap hari libur orang tuaku memberi keringanan untukku untuk bangun sedikit lebih siang untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah.

"Halmeoni memangnya ada apa menyuruhku siap – siap sepagi ini? Lagipula hari ini hari Sabtu sekolah libur hari ini" ucapku

"Aigo Baekhyun-ah kau lupa, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu. Kau harus bersiap – siap karena kita akan berangkat ke gereja pukul 8 pagi" ucap Minah halmeoni

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut, ya Tuhan aku lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol. Setelah satu bulan yang lalu orang tua kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami dan kami menyetujuinya akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat menunggu hari ini untuk datang.

Tepat sebelum aku beranjak dari ranjang untuk pergi ke kamar mandi ku dengar ponselku berbunyi pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Ku ambil ponselku yang tergeletak di meja di samping ranjang dan melihat bahwa pesan yang masuk itu berasal dari Sehun.

_Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, semoga kau bahagia Baek. Aku ingin kau selalu mengingat bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu walaupun kau sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol mulai dari hari ini. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku jika kau membutuhkanku. Sekali lagi semoga kau bahagia Baek, aku mencintaimu_

_-Sehun-_

Kurasakan mataku memanas setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun, aku tahu aku telah menyakiti hatinya tapi dia masih dengan senang hati mau tetap bersahabat denganku. Masih kuingat dengan jelas kekecewaannya ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa orang yang akan menikah denganku adalah Chanyeol.

**Flashback **

**"****Jadi siapa lelaki beruntung yang akan jadi suamimu?" tanya Sehun**

**"****Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kami akan menikah bulan depan" ucapku bahagia**

**Aku dapat melihat kekecewaan diwajah Sehun. Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan setelah itu menatapku dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Namun aku tahu bahwa senyumannya adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.**

**"****Selamat Baek kau pasti sangat bahagia" ucapnya lirih**

**"****Sehun-ah maafkan aku" ucapku, "Aku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf Sehun-ah" lanjutku lalu menundukan kepalaku**

**Seketika aku merasakan lenganku ditarik oleh seseorang yang ku tahu adalah Sehun, dia membawaku keluar menuju sebuah taman kosong yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Aku hanya membiarkan Sehun membawaku tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Setelah kami sampai ditaman itu aku merasakan tubuhku dibawa ke dalam pelukan Sehun.**

**"****Sehun-ah" ucapku lirih**

**Sehun tidak mengatakan apa – apa dan tetap membenamkan kepalanya dipundakku. Dapat kurasakan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. **

**"****Mengapa Baek" ucapnya lirih, "Mengapa harus orang lain yang menikahimu" lanjutnya**

**"****Sehun-ah" ucapku dan dengan perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya**

**Kutatap wajahnya yang penuh dengan kepedihan dan aku dapat melihat matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Kuulurkan tanganku dan kubelai lembut pipinya. 'Aku telah sangat menyakiti sahabatku ini' ucapku dalam hati. Kurasakan Sehun menggenggam tanganku yang berada di pipinya.**

**"****Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan pernikahanmu Baek?" tanya Sehun**

**"****Aku tidak bisa Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Ini keinginan orang tuaku" ucapku lirih**

**"****Jika memang kau takut pada orang tuamu aku berjanji aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari mereka, jadi batalkanlah pernikahanmu" ucap Sehun**

**"****Maafkan aku Sehun-ah aku tidak bisa" ucapku**

**Kurasakan Sehun melepas genggamannya pada tanganku dan kini ia berbalik membelakangiku. Aku sudah pasrah jika sekarang Sehun tidak mau bersahabat lagi denganku karena aku tahu aku sudah sangat menyakitinya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menunggu Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia akan memutuskan persahabatan kami. Namun kata – kata itu tak kunjung terdengar, malah aku merasakan tubuhku dibawa ke dalam pelukannya lagi.**

**"****Aku mencintaimu Baek, sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya, aku hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukannya, "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di acara penerimaan murid baru saat SMP. Berarti sudah hampir 6 tahun aku menyukaimu Baek. Kini aku merasa sangat menyesal mengapa aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku dari dulu" lanjutnya**

**Aku dapat merasakan pundakku basah, Sehun menangis padahal ia jarang sekali menangis. Dapat kurasakan matakupun ikut memanas dan air mata mulai keluar dari mataku. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh lelaki tinggi dihadapanku ini.**

**"****Aku sungguh minta maaf Sehun-ah" ucapku**

**"****Sudahlah Baek kau tidak usah meminta maaf" ucapnya lalu kurasakan ia melepaskan pelukannya**

**Kulihat ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dan setelah itu menatapku. Ia menangkup wajahku dan kemudian mengusap air mata di pipiku.**

**"****Kita masih berahabatkan Sehun-ah?" tanyaku padanya dan kulihat ia tersenyum sangat hangat padaku**

**"****Tentu saja Baek, mana mungkin aku memutuskan persahabatan kita hanya karena masalah ini" ucapnya, "Walaupun kau sudah menikah dengan pangeran pujaanmu nanti aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku Baek" lanjutnya**

**"****Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu bodoh" ucapku sambil memukulnya pelan**

**Kulihat Sehun tertawa melihatku seperti ini, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Setelah beberapa saat ia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan serius.**

**"****Baek, aku ingin kau selalu ingat bahwa aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku" ucapnya**

**"****Baiklah Hun, terima kasih banyak. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya**

**Kulihat ia membalas senyumanku, "Ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ucap Sehun**

**End of flashback**

"Baekhyun-ah ayo kau harus segera bersiap – siap" ucap Minah halmeoni membangunkanku dari lamunanku

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah hampir 15 menit didalam akupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dapat kulihat Minah halmeoni kini tengah menata gaun yang akan kugunakan. Ya gaun, orang tuaku dan orang tua Chanyeol memutuskan untukku memakai gaun. Pada awalnya aku merasa kaget mengetahui bahwa aku harus menggunakan gaun dan sempat menolaknya, namun orang tua kami tetap bersikeras agar aku menggunakan gaun dan akan didandani layaknya seorang perempuan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka memintaku menggunakan gaun padahal semua tamu undangan sudah tahu bahwa yang akan menikah adalah laki – laki dan laki – laki.

"Baekkie ayo kemari aku akan membantumu berdandan" ucap Minah halmeoni

Ayo berjalan kearah Minah halmeoni yang telah siap dengan peralatan riasnya. Minah halmeoni membantuku untuk menggunakan gaunnya, aku sangat berterima kasih karena halmeoni mau membantuku menggunakan gaun ini karena jujur saja agak sulit jika aku harus menggunakannya sendiri. Minah halmeoni mengoleskan sedikit riasan pada wajahku, halmeoni bilang bahwa dia hanya akan sedikit meriasku karena walaupun tanpa riasan aku sudah tampak seperti seorang perempuan.

"Halmeoni dimana eomma dan appa?" tanyaku setelah Minah halmeoni selesai mendandaniku dan kini kami telah siap untuk berangkat

"Mereka telah berangkat tadi saat kau sedang mandi" jawabnya

"Tapi mengapa mereka tidak menungguku?" tanyaku lagi

"Mereka bilang mereka akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Park terlebih dahulu" ucap halmeoni

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan dapat kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi mengapa di saat – saat terakhir seperti ini mereka masih saja tidak memperhatikanku. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke gereja bersama dengan mereka dan menghabiskan waktuku bersama appa dan eomma walaupun hanya sebentar.

Kurasakan Minah halmeoni mengangkat wajahku dan membelai pipiku sayang.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun-ah. Biar halmeoni yang menemanimu berangkat ke gereja" ucap Minah halmeoni sayang

"Terima kasih banyak halmeoni, terima kasih" ucapku sambil memeluknya

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku kini sedang berada diperjalanan menuju gereja, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah menghubungi Hara agar ia tidak usah datang ke pernikahan kami karena aku tidak mau membuatnya sakit hati ketika melihatku menikah dengan Baekhyun, namun Hara tetap bersikeras untuk hadir ke acara pernikahan kami. Aku sungguh tidak tega jika Hara harus melihat pernikahanku dengan laki – laki sialan itu. Gara – gara dia aku dan Hara harus berhubungan secara sembunyi – sembunyi karena yang orang tuaku tahu aku telah memutuskan hubungan kami. Orang tuaku memintaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hara sebelum aku menikah dengan Baekhyun.

"Yeol kau melamun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak?" tanya eommaku

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun" ucapku

"Yeol eomma tahu semua ini kau lakukan dengan terpaksa, tapi kau harus menjalaninya. Lama kelamaan kau pasti akan mencintai Baekhyun, dia anak yang sangat cantik dan manis walaupun dia seorang laki – laki, dia juga sangat sopan dan ramah. Kau pasti akan menyukainya Yeol" ucap eommaku

Aku hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun pada eommaku, aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena aku telah membohoni orang tuaku. Aku mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa kini aku dan Hara sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun padalah dibelakang mereka kami masih berhubungan seperti biasa. Aku kembali melamun sampai akhirnya kami sampai di gereja tempat pernikahanku. Dapat kulihat sudahh banyak tamu undangan yang datang, aku juga dapat melihat teman – teman satu sekolahku yang memang diundang oleh keluarga kami.

Aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju sahabatku yang kini tengah berkumpul. Kulihat Kris hyung dan Suho hyung juga hadir padahal yang kutahu mereka kini tengah kuliah di luar negeri. Aku menghampiri mereka yang kini sedang bercanda.

"Lihat pengantin kita telah datang" ucap Jongin ketika ia melihatku menghampiri mereka

"Wah tidak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat ini Yeol, kau pasti akan hidup bahagia dengan Byun Baekhyun" ucap Kris hyung sedikit terkekeh menggodaku

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tahu aku tidak suka mendengar namanya" ucapku ketus

"Yeol jangan begitu, sebentar lagi ia kan akan menjadi istrimu, perlakukanlah ia sedikit lebih baik" ucap Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah" ucapku masih dengan nada ketus, "Apa kalian melihat Hara, dia bilang dia akan datang kesini"

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya bersama Hyerin, kalau tidak salah mereka ada didalam gereja" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ya sudah, aku akan pergi menemui Hara dulu" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

Aku berjalan kedalam gereja dan tamu – tamu didalam sudah duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan, hampir semua bangku telah terisi padahal upacara pernikahan baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Aku melihat Hara yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Hyerin, akupun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hara bisakah aku bicara padamu?" tanyaku

Kulihat Hara mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku, "Baiklah" ucapnya, "Hyerin kau tunggu aku disini, jangan biarkan orang lain menempati tempat ini" ucapnya sambil terkekeh

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam ruang ganti yang berada didalam gereja, aku membawanya masuk setelah aku yakin bahwa ruangan ini kosong, aku juga tadi membawa Hara secara hati – hati takut – takut ada orang yang melihat kami tadi. Setelah kami masuk aku menutup pintunya kembali dan menguncinya.

"Ada apa Yeol?" tanya Hara

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan langsung membawanya kepelukanku, aku memeluknya sangat erat sehingga aku merasakan Hara sedikit berontak.

"Mengapa kau hadir ke acara ini?" tanyaku, "Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri sayang" ucapku pelan

"Aku tidak apa – apa Yeol, orang lain pasti akan heran jika aku tidak hadir" jawabnya

"Mengapa kau harus memikirkan orang lain, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri Hara" ucapku sedikit meninggikan suaraku

"Yeol, kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa – apa, itu yang orang lain tahu. Aku tidak mau mereka curiga jika aku tidak hadir ke acara pernikahanmu" ucapnya lirih dapat kudengar suaranya sedikit bergetar

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya sendu, dapat kulihat matanya berkaca – kaca dan setetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya. Aku mengusap air matanya dan mengecup matanya sayang.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka Hara, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapku

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeol, sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya

Aku kembali membawanya ke pelukanku dan mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum kami memutuskan untuk kembali sebelum Hyerin curiga.

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku merasa sangat gugup ketika aku dan halmeoni sampai di gereja. Appa sudah beberapakali menelepon halmeoni karena kami terlambat datang dikarenakan macet. Ketika aku keluar dari mobil kulihat paman Dongwoon tersenyum lega dan ia segera masuk kedalam gereja, sepertinya mereka mengira bahwa aku akan kabur dari pernikahan ini. Dengan hati – hati aku berjalan menuju appa yang menungguku didepan pintu masuk gereja. Kulihat wajah appa terlihat sedikit merah entah ia sedang menahan amarahnya atau apa aku tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Appa" ucapku tersenyum padanya

"Ayo cepat, kau sudah terlambat" ucap appaku ketus

Akupun menggandeng lengan appaku dan mulai memasuki gereja, ketika pintu gereja dibuka terdengar alunan musik yang mengiriku masuk kedalam gereja dan berjalan menuju altar. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseliling gereja, kulihat para tamu undangan menatapku sambil tersenyum, dapat kulihat teman – teman sekolahku, hampir semuanya memiliki raut muka yang sama yaitu terkejut, mungkin mereka terkejut melihatku menggunakan gaun dan berdandan seperti perempuan begini, aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku sampai aku beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Dia tersenyum hangat padaku, 'Kau cantik' ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan dapat kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Dan akhirnya pandanganku terhenti pada lelaki tinggi yang kini berdiri diatas altar, dia menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Sebentar lagi laki – laki itu akan menjadi suamiku, Park Chanyeol pujaan hatiku sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku.

Saat aku sudah berada tepat didepan altar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tanganku, ia membungkukkan badannya kepada appa untuk memberi salam sebelum ia menggandeng tanganku. Setelah ia menggandeng tanganku kami berjalan keatas altar dan berdiri didepan pastor.

"Baiklah sekarang kedua mempelai telah berada disini, kita akan memulai upacara pernikahannya" ucap pastor itu

"Saudara Park Chanyeol apakah anda menerima saudara Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi pendamping hidup anda dan menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastor itu

Kulihat Chanyeol sedikit bimbang sebelum ia menarik nafas panjang, "Ya aku bersedia" ucapnya, aku dapat merasakan senyumku terkembang saat Chanyeol mengatakan ya

"Saudara Byun Baekhyun apakah anda menerima saudara Park Chanyeol untuk menjadi pendamping hidup anda dan menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastor itu padaku

"Ya aku bersedia" jawabku

"Hubungan yang telah disatukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa diputuskan oleh manusia, sekarang kalian telah menjadi pasangan yang sah. Saudara Park Chanyeol anda bisa mencium pasangan anda" ucap pastor itu

Aku merasakan hatiku berdegup sangat kencang ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, ia merangkul pinggangku dan membawaku mendekat padanya. Kupejamkan mataku menunggu bibir Chanyeol menempel pada bibirku, namun aku merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirku dan aku tahu itu bukan bibir Chanyeol, kubuka mataku dan melihat ternyata Chanyeol menempelkan ibu jarinya dibibirku sebelum ia menciumnya. Orang lain bahkan pastor yang ada dihadapan kami tidak akan tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak benar – benar menciumku. Dapat kudengar para tamu undangan bersorak melihat kami berciuman.

'Mengapa Chanyel tidak benar – benar menciumku?' tanyaku dalam hati

000

Setelah upacara selesai kami semua berangkat ke hotel milik keluarga Park untuk melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan kami, namun sebelumnya eomma Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaianku dulu karena ia tahu aku merasa tidak nyaman menggunakan gaun seperti ini. Ketika kami sampai di hotel keluarga Park, eomma Chanyeol memintaku untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah kamar untuk mengganti pakaianku.

"Baekhyunnie kemarilah, kau pasti akan terlihat manis sekali menggunakan ini" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah setelan lengkap dengan dasi kupu – kupunya

"Baju itu bagus sekali bibi" ucapku ketika melihat pakaian yang dibawanya

"Baekhyun-ah mulai hari ini kau jangan memanggilku bibi, panggil aku eomeoni karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi anakku" ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya padaku

Aku merasakan hatiku menghangat mendengar ucapannya, melihat senyumannya membuatku teringat akan senyuman eomma ketika aku masih kecil dulu. Tanpa kuketahui air mata telah menetes keluar dari kedua mataku.

"Baekhyun-ah mengapa kau menagis?" tanya eomeoni sambil berjalan mendekatiku kemudian ia mengusap airmataku yang meleleh keluar dari kedua mataku

"Tidak apa – apa eomeoni, aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia" ucapku sembari tersenyum manis kearah eomeoni

Kulihat eomeoni membalas senyumanku dan kemudian membawaku kedalam pelukannya, dia mengelus – elus punggungku sambil sesekali menepuknya. Setelah beberapa saat iapun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sedikit sedih.

"Baekhyun-ah aku harap kau akan sabar menghadapi Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Chanyeol itu merasa terpaksa dengan pernikahan ini, tapi kuharap kau akan sabar menghadapinya, Chanyeol pasti akan belajar menerima pernikahan ini dan secara perlahan akan mulai mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku lembut

"Baiklah eomeoni aku akan sabar menunggu sampai Chanyeol mencintaiku" ucapku menggenggam tangan eomeoni yang berada di pipiku

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah, kau memang anak yang sangat baik. Orang tuamu sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu" ucapnya tersenyum manis padaku, "Ya sudah ayo sekarang ganti pakaianmu, para tamu pasti sudah menunggu" lanjut eomeoni

Setelah memberikan bajunya padaku eomeonipun keluar dari dalam kamar dan menungguku diluar pintu.

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

Kini aku dan Baekhyun tengah mengitari tempat resepsi pernikahan kami untuk menerima ucapan selamat dari teman, guru dan juga teman – teman orang tua kami. Setelah menerima hampir semua ucapan selamat kami berjalan ke arah sahabat – sahabatku yang kini tengah berkumpul entah sedang membicarakan apa

"Hai Chanyeol, Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo ketika melihat kami berjalan ke arah mereka

"Hai apa kalian menikmati pesta pernikahan kami?" tanya Baekhyun pada teman – temanku

"Tentu saja kami menikmatinya" ucap Jongin

"Mmm Chanyeol kau belum memperkenalkan istrimu ini pada kami" ucap Kris hyung dan Suho hyung

"Oh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Kulihat Kris hyung dan Suho hyung berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun sambil berkenalan, ini memang pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Baekhyun telah mengenal Jongin dan Kyungsoo karena kami memang satu sekolah. Setelah Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Kris hyung dan Suho hyung kamipun berbincang – bincang sebentar hingga aku melihat Hara berjalan keluar ruangan resepsi. Akupun berjalan meninggalkan teman – temanku untuk mengikuti Hara keluar dari ruangan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan teman – temanku yang memanggilku untuk tetap bersama dengan mereka.

Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan resepsi aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari keberadaan Hara dan kulihat Hara tengah berdiri didepan lift sambil sesekali mengusap matanya, sepertinya ia sedang menangis. Aku berlari kearahnya dan menghentikannya ketika ia hendak masuk kedalam lift. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut dan ternyata dugaanku benar dia kini sedang menangis.

"Yeol" ucapnya lirih

"Mengapa kau menagis sayang?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pipinya sayang

"Yeol jangan seperti ini, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita" katanya

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat Hara, mereka semua terlalu sibuk didalam" ucapku, "Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku tidak menagis" ucapnya sambil sesekali mengusap matanya

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kalau kau menangis" ucapku pelan, "Mengapa menangis?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku tidak tahu Yeol, hanya saja hatiku terasa sangat sakit melihatmu bersama Baekhyun" ucapnya pelan, "Sangat sakit Yeol, disini terasa sangat sakit" ucapnya sambil menunjuk hatinya

Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, aku langsung membawanya kepelukanku dan menciumi kepalanya, "Maafkan aku sayang, aku telah menyakitimu. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu" ucapku

Aku melepskan pelukan kami dan menatap matanya, terpancar kesedihan dari matanya. Kucium kedua matanya lalu turun ke pipinya dan akhirnya kucium bibir tipisnya. Kami tetap berciuman tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kami sekarang berada ditempat umum, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang keluar dari ruangan resepsi dan melihat kami.

"Chanyeol" kudengar sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggilku

Kulepaskan ciumanku dengan Hara dan membalikkan badanku, kulihat Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari kami dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dapat kulihat ada kekecewaan yang tersirat diwajahnya dan dapat kulihat matanya berkaca – kaca.

**tbc**

Haaai aku balik lagi nih bawa chapter 3 dari Can I Love You, gimana kalian sukakah sama chapter ini?

Jalan ceritanya kelambatan ga sih kalau menurut kalian? Hehehe

Makasih banyak yah buat yang udah review, bikin semangat update nih kalau baca reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaah ^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, annyeong ~

**Special thanks to:**

**Kimjoon . parklili .SyJessi22**** . ****pintukamarchanbaek**** . ****fuyu no sakura**** . ****NyekNyek**** . ****LEETEUKSEMOX**** . ****exindira**** . ****TrinCloudSparkyu**** . ****Majey Jannah 97**** . ****chanchan61 . ****vephoenix . ****. fuawaliyaah**** . ****90Rahmayani**** . ****Cho Sungkyu**** . ****rachel suliss**** . ****baeksrim . ****Jonah Kim**** . ****HChY**** . ****ChanBaekLuv**** . ****Koukei Harumi**** . ****hwangpark106 . reiasia95**** . ****CheartB . **** .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 4**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Author POV**

"Baekhyunnie" terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berjalan ke arah sekumpulan laki-laki yang kini tengah mengobrol

Seorang namja manis yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis saat melihat ibu mertuanya menghampirinya.

"Ada apa eomeoni?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Kau tidak bersama Chanyeol? Dimana dia, sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan sesi foto" ucap wanita itu

"Aku tadi memang bersama Chanyeol, tapi tadi ia pergi entah kemana" ucap Baekhyun, "Eomeoni ingin aku mencarinya?"

Terlihat wanita paruh baya tersebut menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah eomeoni aku akan mencarinya" ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi untuk mencari suaminya

"Apa tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan

"Maksudmu apa Jongin?" tanya Suho pada Jongin

"Tadi aku melihat Chanyeol pergi keluar untuk mengejar Hara, apa tidak apa-apa, bagaimana jika Baekhyun melihat mereka" ucap Jongin

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, aku harus mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol pergi mengejar Hara, begitu" ucap Jongin sedikit kesal

"Sudahlah, apa yang akan terjadi biarlah terjadi. Aku hanya harap Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh" ucap Kris menengahi

000

Namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu kini tengah berjalan mengitari ruangan acara untuk mencari suaminya namun nihil suaminya tidak ada dimana-mana. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum pergi keluar ruangan acara, jika suaminya memang tidak ada didalam mungkin dia sedang berada diluar. Saat ia berada diluar ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar namun suaminya masih saja belum terlihat, dia berjalan menuju arah lift, mungkin saja suaminya berada disana.

Dari jauh Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol didepan lift, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun ketika ia mendekat apa yang kini dilihatnya membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokannya dan ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Dihadapannya kini, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, suaminya, sedang berciuman dengan Hara yang dia tahu adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lirih, dapat terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar karena ia sedang menahan tangisnya

Telihat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan membalikkan badannya, dapat terlihat bahwa Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Yeol" terdengar suara Hara lirih, Baekhyun dapat melihat Hara bersembunyi dibalik badan Chanyeol

Secara perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Hara yang kini tengah mematung. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah menggenggap tangan Hara dengan erat. Baekhyun kini sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dari kedua manik matanya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau jelaskan tentang semua ini" ucap Baekhyun lirih

Ia sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia ingin mendengar semuanya dari Chanyeol. Ia ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol akan membela dirinya atau tidak. Baekhyun dapat melihat Hara semakin merapatkan badannya pada Chanyeol dan semakin bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi suaminya itu.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan, kau sudah bisa melihat apa yang terjadi" ucap Chanyeol dingin

"Bukankah kalian sudah tidak berhubungan lagi? Eomeoni bilang kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Hara" ucap Baekhyun

"Dan kau percaya?" ucap Chanyeol ketus, "Kau bodoh jika mempercayainya, aku membohongi kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak pernah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hara, hanya orang bodoh yang akan melepaskan Hara demi orang sepertimu"

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lirih sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku memang bodoh, aku mempercayai kebohonganmu itu" ucap Baekhyun

"Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku masih berhubungan dengan Hara, jadi kau masih ingin meneruskan pernikahan ini? Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan langsung minta bercerai" ucap Chanyeol

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol, aku tidak akan meminta bercerai. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomeoni akan bersabar. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali pada orang tuaku" ucap Baekhyun lirih

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan kembali memandang Chanyeol, terlihat ia memberikan senyuman dengan terpaksa.

"Eomeoni tadi mencarimu, ia bilang sebentar lagi sesi foto akan dimulai ayo kita kembali kedalam" ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Hara, terlihat sesekali ia mengusap pipinya karena air matanya masih terus keluar dari manik matanya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan kesal, ia pikir Baekhyun akan langsung meminta bercerai setelah melihatnya bersama Hara, tapi salah, namja manis itu malah mengatakan bahwa ia akan bersabar menunggu Chanyeol.

"Yeol" ucap Hara membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengatakan semua ini pada orang tuamu?" tanyanya khawatir

"Kau tidak usah khawatir sayang, aku yakin dia tidak akan berani mengatakannya pada siapapun" ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut rambut Hara

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya Yeol" ucap Hara lagi

"Untuk apa kau merasa bersalah, kau tidak salah apa-apa Hara. Dialah yang datang dan menggangu hubungan kita" ucap Chanyeol kesal "Ya sudah aku harus kembali karena eomma mencariku, pulanglah dengan hati-hati aku akan meleponmu nanti" lanjut Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Hara sebelum ia pergi untuk kembali kedalam.

0

0

0

**Bakhyun POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa sangat berat kembali ke ruangan acara. Aku merasa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi memang benar, aku memang sangat bodoh telah mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol dan Hara telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Chanyeol benar, hanya orang bodoh yang akan melepaskan kekasih sesempurna Hara hanya untuk orang sepertiku.

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat didepan pintu dan mengusap air mataku, aku menghirup nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku masuk ke ruangan acara. Semoga semua yang ada disini tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku baru saja menangis tadi. Ketika aku masuk kedalam kulihat eomeoni langsung bergegas menghampiriku.

"Baek, kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol?" tanya eomeoni

"Sudah eomeoni, tadi dia sedang mengantarkan temannya, sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali" ucapku

Baru saja aku mengucapkan itu pintupun terbuka dan Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam. Dia masuk sendirian dan aku tak melihat Hara bersamanya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika Chanyeol berjalan menghampiriku dan eomeoni.

"Yeollie, darimana saja kau" ucap eomeoni

"Maaf eomma" ucap Chanyeol

"Ya sudah, ayo semuanya sudah menunggu" ucap eomeoni lagi

Kamipun segera berkumpul dengan seluruh keluarga dan para tamu undangan untuk melakukan sesi foto. Aku memasang senyum palsuku selama sesi foto ini, kuharap tidak akan ada yang menyadari senyum palsuku ini.

000

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku mendengar alarm ponselku berbunyi, dengan sedikit bermalas – malasan aku mengambil ponselku dan mematikan alarmnya. Secara perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Aku sekarang berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, tadi malam orang tua Chanyeol meminta kami untuk menginap dirumah mereka sebelum kami pindah ke rumah kami sendiri. Kuambil ponselku untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang, '6.30' terlihat angka yang tertera diponselku. Aku membangunkan badanku perlahan dan sedikit merenggangkan badanku. Kulihat Chanyeol kini tengah meringkuk tertidur di sofa yang berada tepat didepan ranjang, Chanyeol bilang ia tidak mau tidur satu ranjang bersamaku. Aku membuang nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju arah sofa sambil membawa selimut ditanganku. Sepertinya Chanyeol kedinginan dan dikamar ini hanya ada satu selimut yang aku pakai tadi malam, setelah menyelimuti Chanyeol aku berjongkok dihadapannya dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat polos ketika tertidur seperti ini, kuusap lembut rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau harus menutupi hubunganmu dengan Hara" ucapku lirih sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya, "Tapi bolehkah aku berharap jika suatu hari pernikahan ini akan berhasil dan kau akan mencintaiku seperti yang dikatakan eomeoni?" tanyaku pada sosoknya yang tengah tertidur pulas, "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, walaupun aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai Hara tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu, kuharap suatu saat kau akan melihatku Chanyeol-ah" ucapku dan secara perlahan kucium keningnya sebelum aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

0

0

0

**Author POV**

Di dapur sebuah rumah kini terlihat seorang namja manis yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, terlihat beberapa pelayan juga tengah membantunya untuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Pukul 7, walaupun masih cukup pagi namun namja manis itu terlihat sangat semangat untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Baek kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke dapur

"Oh selamat pagi eomeoni, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan eomeoni" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk menyiapakan sarapan, ada pelayan yang akan menyiapkannya" ucap wanita itu dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa eomeoni aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini" ucap Baekhyun

"Ya sudah, biar aku membantumu Baekhyun-ah" ucap wanita itu

Tidak memakan waktu cukup lama untuk mereka menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi itu, setelah selesai memasak mereka menata hidangan sarapan di ruang makan. Tepat saat mereka selesai menata makanan seorang pria paruh baya berjalan kedalam ruangan makan sambil menenteng koran pagi ditangannya.

"Selamat pagi, tumben kau menyiapkan sarapan yeobo" ucap pria itu menggoda istrinya

"Ini karena aku tadi melihat Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan dan aku membantunnya" ucap nyonya Park pada suaminya

"Wah jika aku menjadi Chanyeol aku pasti akan sangat bahagia mempunyai istri sepertimu Baekhyun-ah" ucap tuan Park membuat rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Baekhyun, "Sekarang sarapan sudah siap, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sarapan, Baekhyun-ah bisakah kau bangunkan Chanyeol?" tanya tuan Park

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, namun baru saja ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga ia mendengar pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan melihat Chanyeol tengah merenggangkan badannya. Iapun kembali turun dan berjalan ke ruang makan dan memberitahu mertuanya bahwa Chanyeol sudah bangun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Chanyeol pun berjalan keruang makan dan sarapan merekapun dimulai. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi ketika mereka sarapan, hanya beberapa godaan dari tuan Park untuk istrinya karena ia merasa istrinya harus belajar memasak dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun, apa kalian sudah memutuskan akan berbulan madu kemana?" tanya nyonya Park ketika mereka selesai memakan sarapan mereka

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi berbulan madu ke pulau Nami, appa akan memesankan tiket dan mengurus semuanya untuk kalian" ucap tuan Park bersemangat

"Appa bulan depan kami akan ujian akhir dan setelah itu akan ada tes untuk masuk perguruan tinggi, mana mungkin kami memikirkan bulan madu disaat seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol

"Oh kau benar, kalau begitu kalian pergi bulan madu setelah masuk perguruan tinggi saja" ucap nyonya Park

"Terserah saja eomma appa" ucap Chanyeol cuek

0

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

Setelah satu hari menginap dirumah abeonim dan eomeoni, aku dan Chanyeol pindah ke rumah yang telah disiapkan oleh orang tua Chanyeol. Kami tidur di kamar yang terpisah, karena sama seperti saat berada dirumah abeonim dan eomeoni, Chanyeol tidak mau tidur bersama-sama denganku.

Tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam hubungan pernikahanku dan Chanyeol, setelah satu minggu kami tinggal di rumah kami Chanyeol mulai berani membawa Hara ke rumah kami, atau kadang ia tidak akan pulang dan bermalam dirumah teman-temannya. Terkadang aku merasa sangat kesepian dan berpikir untuk pulang kerumahku, pernah satu saat aku pulang kerumah namun appa dan eomma malah memarahiku dan mengusirku dari rumah, mereka sekarang sudah tidak menerimaku lagi untuk datang kerumah mereka.

Satu bulan setelah pernikahan kami adalah saat dimana kami menjalani ujian akhir kami, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di tempat Sehun untuk belajar pada saat itu karena aku tidak mau belajar sendirian di rumah. Sehun seringkali menanyakan apakah Chanyeol tidak akan marah karena aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, kujawab saja tidak, karena memang Chanyeol tidak akan peduli apakah aku ada dirumah atau tidak. Dia bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hara atau dengan teman-temannya.

Malam setelah upacara kelulusan adalah malam yang paling menyakitkan untukku, setelah pulang dari pesta perpisahan ternyata Chanyeol membawa Hara pulang bersama kami. Dan malam itupun mereka bercinta semalaman. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas erangan dan desahan yang berasal dari kamar Chanyeol. Hatiku terasa seperti dicabik-cabik mendengar mereka, aku sudah berusaha untuk menutupi telingaku dengan bantal agar aku tidak dapat mendengar mereka, tapi tetap saja aku dapat mendengar mereka. Malam itu aku tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis karena mendengar kegiatan Chanyeol dan Hara. Pagi harinya, aku keluar dari rumah pagi sekali karena aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Hara, namun sebelum pergi aku menyempatkan diri untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah suamiku dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya adalah tugasku. Ketika aku kembali kerumah di siang hari, aku tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol dan Hara dimanapun di dalam rumah, aku yakin mereka pasti pergi untuk berkencan. Hari itu aku menghabiskan waktu membaca novel dan menonton TV.

Beberapa saat setelah kelulusan, kamipun menjalani tes untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Aku merasa sangat terkejut dan bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa aku lulus masuk SNU, dan ternyata Chanyeol, Sehun, Hara dan beberapa teman Chanyeol pun lulus masuk SNU. Aku mendaftar ke jurusan musik di SNU sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan bisnis karena abeonim meminta Chanyeol untuk meneruskan perusahaannya setelah lulus nanti. Ternyata Sehun pun mengambil jurusan bisnis juga sama seperti Chanyeol, namun yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah aku berada di jurusan bahkan kelas yang sama dengan Hara dan Kyungsoo, sahabat Chanyeol. Hubunganku dengan Hara menjadi sangat canggung semenjak hari pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa walaupun kami berpapasan.

000

Pagi itu seperti biasanya aku bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan akupun tahu bahwa hari ini Chanyeol pun tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Aku masih sibuk memanggang roti ketika aku mendengar pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan kudengar langkah seseorang berjalan kearah dapur.

"Baekhyun-shi" ucap seorang gadis yang kutahu adalah Hara, tadi malam Hara menghabiskan malamnya disini bersama Chanyeol

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan terus menyibukkan diri dengan memanggang roti, kudengar Hara menghela nafasnya dan berdiri disampingku. Dia mengambil beberapa helai roti dan membantuku untuk memanggang roti. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara kami, selalu saja seperti ini, aku memang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengannya. Setelah selesai memanggang roti aku membawa sarapan kami ke ruang makan dan mulai memakannya, Hara juga melakukan hal sama denganku.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan ditutup, tak lama kemudian kulihat Chanyeol berjalan keruang makan.

"Selamat pagi sayang" ucap Chanyeol pada Hara sambil mengecup pipinya, dia melakukannya seolah aku tidak ada diruangan ini bersama mereka

Kulihat Hara sedikit menghindar ketika Chanyeol hendak mencium bibirnya, "Yeol, jangan seperti ini" ucapnya lirih

"Mengapa, aku hanya ingin mencium kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, memangnya salah" ucapnya dan dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Hara sambil sedikit terkekeh

Aku dapat merasakan mataku memanas melihatnya, dengan segera aku menghentikan makanku dan berjalan menuju kamar, tidak menghiraukan Hara yang memanggilku. Harusnya aku sudah bisa terbiasa dengan ini, tapi tetap saja, hatiku terasa sakit jika melihat Chanyeol bermesraan dengan Hara.

0

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku melihat Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Baekhyun-shi" panggil Hara, namun ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Hara dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan duduk disamping Hara dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

"Yeol kau tidak seharusnya menciumku didepan Baekhyun-shi" ucap Hara pelan

"Memangnya mengapa, diakan sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah kekasihku" ucapku cuek

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja, kau menyakitinya Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau tidak melihat matanya berkaca-kaca tadi, kau harus meminta maaf padanya" ucap Hara

Aku hanya kembali mengangkat bahuku dan meneruskan sarapanku, tidak lama setelah aku menyelesaikan sarapanku aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi, dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselku karena aku takut itu adalah telepon yang penting. Ketika aku melihat ponselku ternyata yang menelepon adalah eomma.

"Ya eomma" ucapku ketika aku menjawab teleponnya

**"****Yeol, bisakah hari ini kau dan Baekhyun datang kemari?"**tanya eomma

"Hmm, bisa eomma. Jam berapa?" tanyaku

**"****Terserah, tapi jika bisa datanglah saat jam makan siang, supaya kita bisa makan siang bersama" **ucap eomma

"Baiklah eomma, kami akan berada disana saat jam makan siang" ucapku sebelum menutup teleponnya

Setelah menutup telepon eomma aku berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat Hara yang sekarang sedang membereskan ruangan makan. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon Yeol?" tanya Hara

"Eomma, dia memintaku dan Baekhyun untuk datang makan siang bersama" jawabku

Kulihat Hara menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah Hara selesai membersihkan meja makan kamipun menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV sampai saatnya Hara harus pulang. Aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi Hara menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang sendiri, dengan sedikit berat hati akupun membolehkan Hara untuk pulang seorang diri.

000

Aku dan Baekhyun kini telah sampai dirumah kedua orang tuaku, ketika kami masuk kami langsung disambut oleh eomma dan appa, mereka langsung membawa kami ke ruang makan yang memang telah siap dengan hidangan makan siang kami.

"Eomma ada apa eomma meminta kami kemari?" tanyaku ditengah makan siang kami

Aku melihat eomma tersenyum sangat manis dan mengeluarkan amplop yang sedari tadi disimpan di sakunya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Apa ini eomma?" tanyaku heran

"Buka saja Yeol" ucap appa

Dengan perlahan aku membuka amplop iu dan kulihat ada empat tiket pesawat didalamnya, dua tiket untuk rute Seoul – Nami island dan dua tiketnya lainnya dengan rute Nami island – Seoul.

"Itu adalah hadiah pernikahan dari kami, kami telah menyiapkan bulan madu untuk kalian" ucap appa

"Appa eomma, kalian tidak usah repot-repot menyiapkan ini untuk kami" ucap Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, kami senang memberikannya. Kami sudah mengurus keperluan kalian untuk pergi dan tinggal di Nami island selama 5 hari, semoga kalian akan menikmati hadiah dari kami" ucap eomma

"Ya, kalian akan berangkat dua hari lagi, appa sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap appa

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya eomma appa, kami sangat berterima kasih" ucap Baekhyun

Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju jika harus pergi dari Seoul apalagi dengan Baekhyun, aku lebih memilih tinggal disini saja bersama Hara.

'Oh ya aku bisa membawa Hara pergi bersama' ucapku dalam hati, aku tidak dapat menghentikan senyumanku ketika memikirkan waktu yang akan kuhabiskan bersama Hara di pulau Nami nanti.

0

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

Sekarang aku, Chanyeol dan kedua mertuaku sedang berada di bandara. Abeonim dan eomeoni memaksa untuk mengantar kami ke bandara jadi. Setelah berpamitan dengan abeonim dan eomeoni kami berjalan ke ruang tunggu sebelum pesawat kami berangkat. Kulihat dari tadi Chanyeol tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya, 'mungkinkah ia merasa bahagia pergi bulan madu bersamaku' pikirku yang membuat senyuman manis terkembang dibibirku.

"Yeol" kudengar suara Hara memanggil nama Chanyeol

Senyumanku seketika menghilang ketika melihat Hara berjalan kearah kami, kulihat Chanyeol semakin berseri-seri melihat Hara.

"Hai sayang, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul Hara

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang" ucap Hara sembari tersenyum manis

Jadi ini yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia, Hara sekarang ada disini, mungkinkah ini berarti bahwa Hara juga akan pergi ke pulau Nami bersama kami.

"Baekhyun ambil ini" ucap Chanyeol ketus sambil menyodorkan tiket pesawat kepadaku

"Aku sudah menyimpan tiketku Chanyeol, aku tidak membutuhkan tiket lagi" ucapku

"Kau ambil tiket ini, tukar dengan tiketmu. Aku tidak mau duduk bersamamu di pesawat nanti" ucapnya

Aku dapat merasakan sakit dihatiku ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu, dengan berat hati kuambil tiket pesawatku dan kutukar dengan tiket pesawat yang ada ditangan Chanyeol. Setelah kami menukar tiket kami, kami berjalan masuk kedalam pesawat karena memang sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat. Tempat dudukku kini berjarak sangat jauh dari tempat duduk Hara dan Chanyeol. Aku menghela nafasku sebelum mendudukkan tubuhku, aku memasang sabuk pengaman dan menutup mataku, aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk karena memang semalam aku tidak tidur karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi hari ini.

000

"Tuan bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap seseorang sambil sedikit mengguncangkan badanku

Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku, kulihat para penumpang lain tengah berjalan keluar dari pesawat.

"Terima kasih telah membangunkanku" ucapku pada pramugari yang tadi membangunkanku, kulihat ia menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkanku

Aku merapikan semua barang bawaanku dan berjalan keluar dari pesawat, aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari Chanyeol dan aku melihatnya berada diruang tunggu bersama Hara.

"Chanyeol mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku ketika aku sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol dan Hara

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi meninggalkanku dan Hara.

"Maaf Baekhyun-shi" ucap Hara

Aku hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu pergi untuk mengikuti Chanyeol. Jujur hingga saat ini aku masih belum bisa merasa nyaman jika bersama dengan Hara. Aku ingin membencinya tetapi aku tidak bisa karena memang aku yang mengganggu hubungan Chanyeol dengan Hara. Kulihat Hara menghela nafasnya dan berjalan dibelakangku.

Kami berjalan keluar dari bandara dan menaiki taksi untuk pergi ke hotel yang telah dipesan oleh eomeoni dan abeonim. Sesampainya di hotel Chanyeol pergi ke resepsionis untuk mengambil kunci kamar kami.

"Ambil kunci ini, kau pakailah kamar yang sudah dipesan appa dan eomma" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kunci kamar hotel

"Kau akan tinggal dimana Chanyeol-ah?" tanyaku

"Aku akan tinggal dengan Hara" ucapnya lalu pergi menggandeng Hara dan meninggalkanku sendiri di lobi hotel, kulihat Hara sesekali menatap kearahku dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

Aku menghela nafasku dan membawa semua barangku ke kamarku. Ketika aku sampai aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Pantas saja kamar ini disebut honeymoon suit, memang suasananya sangat cocok untuk orang-orang yang tengah berbulan madu, pemandangan yang dapat kita lihat dari balkonpun terlihat sangat indah memang sangat pas untuk berbulan madu. Aku berjalan kearah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhku disana. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar sebelum aku merogoh ponselku dari dalam saku celana dan menyalakannya. Kulihat cukup banyak pesan yang dikirim oleh Sehun dan Minah halmeoni. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku ketika membaca pesan dari mereka, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Sehun. Aku tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hai Sehun-ah" sapaku

**"****Halo Baek, kau sudah sampai?"** tanyanya

"Iya Sehun-ah aku sudah sampai, aku baru saja sampai di kamar hotel" ucapku

**"****Hmm, kau sedang apa sekarang Baekkie? Kau tidak sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeolkan?"** tanyanya

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku hanya sedang berbaring menikmati empuknya ranjang hotel ini" ucapku terkekeh, "Aku tidak sedang bersama Chanyeol, Sehun-ah"

**"****Hmm, memangnya sekarang Chanyeol dimana?"** tanya Sehun lagi

"Dia sedang mandi" ucapku berbohong, aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya karena yang Sehun tahu pernikahanku dan Chanyeol itu baik-baik saja, aku uga tidak mau membuat Sehun khawatir jika aku menceritakan semuanya yang sebenarnya terjadi

**"****Oooh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Baek maaf aku harus menutup teleponnya karena eomma memintaku menemaninya berbelanja, sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu"** ucap Sehun, dapat kudengar kekecewaan di suaranya

"Ya sudah, salam untuk eommamu Sehun-ah" ucapku sebelum menutup line telepon kami

Aku menyimpan ponselku diatas ranjang sebelum aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk pergi mandi dan setelah selesai mandi akupun kembali merebahkan badanku diatas ranjang dan tertidur.

000

Pagi ini aku bangun ketika merasakan sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela, tadi malam aku memang sengaja tidak menutup gonden. Aku membangunkan tubuhku dan merenggangkan tubuhku sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi aku duduk di sofa dan menonton TV. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami berada di Jepang, dan selama empat hari ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku didalam kamar dan menonton TV, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengajakku pergi untuk berjalan-jalan, pernah saat hari kedua kami disini aku berniat untuk mengajak Chanyeol untuk berjalan-jalan namun dia dengan ketus menolak ajakanku dan pergi bersama Hara. Acara bulan madu ini tidak terasa seperti bulan madu bagiku, karena suami yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku malah asyik menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihnya. Aku masih menonton acara TV ketika aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, aku sedikit terkejut melihat Hara berdiri didepan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-shi" sapanya dengan senyuman manisnya

"Pagi" jawabku singkat

"Hmm, Baekhyun-shi aku datang kemari karena Chanyeol memintaku untuk memanggilmu, kami berencana untuk mengunjungi danau, kau akan ikutkan Baekhyun-shi?" tanya Hara

"Maaf sepertinya lebih baik aku tinggal disini saja, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian" ucapku

"Ayolah Baekhyun-shi, selama kita disini kau hanya diam saja di hotel tanpa pergi kemanapun, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita disini, kau ikut ya" rajuk Hara

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum aku menganggukkan kepalaku, Hara terlihat sangat senang sekali ketika aku setuju untuk ikut bersama mereka. Aku mengambil ponselku dan tasku terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan menuju lobi bersama Hara. Kulihat Chanyeol telah menunggu di lobi. Kami pergi ke danau menaiki mobil yang disewa oleh Chanyeol.

Sesampainya disana, aku berjalan sendiri menuju danau karena Chanyeol dan Hara entah pergi kemana. Aku berdiri memandangi danau dengan raut wajah sendu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi ke danau sejak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Sora noona. Jika saja saat itu noona tidak meninggal mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan kesedihan ini. Dapat kurasakan air mata secara perlahan keluar dari mataku mengingat kejadian 7 tahun lalu itu. Aku masih berdiri memandangi danau ketika aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku dengan cepat mengusap air mataku dan menoleh, kulihat Hara berdiri dibelakangku. Aku hendak pergi untuk meninggalkan Hara namun ia menahan tanganku.

"Baekhyun-shi jangan pergi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucapnya, aku hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "Baekhyun-shi, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku karena Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk bersamaku" ucapnya

"Sudahlah" ucapku singkat dan hendak untuk pergi meninggalkannya namun Hara masih saja menahan tanganku, "Hara-shi, kumohon biarkan aku pergi" ucapku

"Tapi aku masih banyak yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Hara

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi" ucapku, dan tanpa sadar untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hara aku menarik tanganku dengan kuat dan sedikit mendorongnya

Aku membelalakan mataku ketika kulihat Hara terjatuh kedalam danau. Kejadian 7 tahun lalu seakan terulang seperti video yang diputar kembali dihadapanku. Aku sangat ingin meloncat dan menolong Hara tapi sama seperti 7 tahun lalu kakiku terasa sangat kaku dan suarakupun tidak bisa keluar sedikitpun.

"B-Baek . . . H-Hyun . . . to . . . long" teriak Hara

Dapat kulihat Hara semakin tenggelam. Sialnya saat ini tidak ada orang yang berada disini kecuali aku dan Hara. Aku masih mematung hingga aku mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggil Hara.

"HARA" kudengar Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya dan dengan sekejap kulihat Chanyeol sudah berada didalam danau dan menarik Hara keluar danau

"Hara, sayang ayo bangun" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha member nafas buatan untuk Hara, namun tidak ada respon dari Hara

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kita segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucapku pelan ketika akhirnya suaraku dapat digunakan kembali

Kulihat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menggendong Hara menuju mobil. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan kamipun segera membawa Hara ke rumah sakit. Ketika sampai di rumah sakit Hara langsung dilarikan keruang emergency sedangkan aku dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari dokter. Keadaan ini membuatku mengingat ketika noona meninggal dulu, aku sangat takut bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi pada Hara juga. Kulihat Chanyeol terus berjalan mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Setelah beberapa saat, dokter yang menagani Hara pun keluar dengan wajah yang tidak yang sangat muram. Jantungku terasa seperti behenti melihat raut wajah dokter itu, membuatku mengingat bagaimana ekspresi dokter yang menangani noona 7 tahun lalu.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Hara?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir

Kulihat dokter tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun pasien sudah terlalu banyak menghirup air, maafkan kami" ucap dokter tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan kami

Kulihat Chanyeol terduduk lemas dilantai dan menangis dengan keras. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan kesampingnya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Namun Chanyeol dengan segera menepis tanganku dan menatapku dengan penuh benci, tatapan ini, sama seperti tatapan yang biasa orang tuaku perlihatkan kepadaku.

"Ini semua salahmu" ucapnya lirih

"C-Chanyeol-ah" ucapku gugup

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU, PASTI KAU YANG MENDORONGNYA. KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU, DASAR KAU PEMBUNUH" teriak Chanyeol sebelum dia berlari masuk ke dalam ruang emergency

Aku merasakan kakiku menjadi sangat lemas dan akupun terjatuh ke lantai, kurasakan air mataku mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

"Tidak jangan lagi, aku tidak membunuh siapapun. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh" ucapku lirih

**tbc**

Yeaaah aku balik lagi bawa chapter baru dari ff ini, semoga pada suka yah :)

Alur di chapter ini bergeraknya cepet ya? Maaf aku memang agak bingung mau gimana bikinnya, tapi diusahain deh kedepannya ga akan cepet kaya gini lagi.

Buat yang udah ngasih review, terima kasih banyak ya, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya. Semoga kalian bakal ninggalin review lagi yah, lebih semangat update kalau baca review review kalian ^_^

Ok deh, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan yaaa, annyeong ^o^

**Special thanks to:**

**Niyoung . ChanBaekLuv . FriederichOfficial . TrinCloudSparkyu . Majey Jannah 97 . nur991fah . CheartB . . fuawaliyaah . LEETEUKSEMOX . exindira . Nyonya Nam . parklili . Guest . kalsowoon . reiasia95 . baguettes . baekmuffy . 90Rahmayani . AriaSweden88 . HChY . Vita Williona Venus . teleportbabies . Jonah Kim . natasyapuspa . dobiodult . Nuneo benben samba .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 5**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**WARNING! Rape scene!**

**Baekhyun POV**

Kini aku berada di rumah duka sebelum acara pemakaman Hara. Kami langsung kembali ke Seoul setelah mengetahui bahwa Hara meninggal. Orang tua Chanyeol pada awalnya merasa heran mengapa kami sudah kembali ke Seoul padahal bulan madu kami belum selesai, dengan berat hati aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi, kuceritakan pula bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol belum mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hara, orang tua Chanyeol merasa sangat kecewa mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol membohongi mereka, namun mereka tidak dapat memarahi Chanyeol melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sekarang, ia tampak seperti mayat hidup, ia terus saja berdiri disamping peti mati Hara. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dan terpukul.

"Baek" kudengar seseorang memanggilku

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan aku lihat Sehun menghampiriku dengan sebotol air mineral ditangannya. Ia berdiri disampingku dan menyodorkan botol air itu kepada, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek, kau terlihat pucat" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus pipiku

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah" ucapku sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pipiku

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang? Jika kau merasa lelah sebaiknya kau pulang saja" ucap Sehun

"Tapi aku ingin menghadiri pemakaman Hara" ucapku

"Baiklah, tapi setelah acara pemakaman usai aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang" ucap Sehun

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanda setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga peti ditutup dan diangkut menuju tempat pemakaman, tempat pemakamannya berada tidak begitu jauh dari rumah duka, hanya memakan waktu 10 menit menggunakan mobil. Setelah sekitar 1 jam acara pemakamanpun berakhir, Sehun lalu langsung mengajakku untuk pulang. Sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat pemakaman bersama Sehun aku sempat melihat Chanyeol yang masih berada disamping makam Hara bersama dengan nyonya Kim, eomma Hara.

Aku dan Sehun berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan ketika kami sampai di mobil Sehun kami langsung memasuki mobil. Aku mendudukan tubuhku disamping kursi kemudi dan memejamkan mataku. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi dan aku sangat berharap bahwa ini semua memang hanya mimpi, aku harap aku akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, namun aku tahu bahwa semua ini nyata.

"Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sembari mengemudikan mobilnya, "Mengapa Hara bisa bersama kalian, bukankah kalian seharusnya pergi berbulan madu?"

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang tidak aku ceritakan padamu, Chanyeol dan Hara, mereka sebenarnya belum mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Chanyeol berbohong pada kita semua" ucapku, "Pada saat di bandara aku baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata Chanyeol mengajak Hara" lanjutku dengan suara yang mulai bergetar

"Aku sudah menduganya, memang terasa sangat aneh jika Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hara begitu saja" ucap Sehun namun aku dapat mendengar kekecewaan di suaranya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi Baek?"

"Kejadian itu terjadi ketika kami mengunjungi danau, semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Hara tenggelam tepat dihadapanku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya, seluruh tubuhku terasa membeku melihat Hara tenggelam, bayangan Sora noona saat ia tenggelam langsung datang dalam pikiranku" ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mataku, "Ini semua salahku Sehun-ah, jika aku bisa menolongnya Hara pasti masih ada disini dan Chanyeol tidak akan membenciku"

Air mata kini keluar dengan deras dari kedua mataku, kurasakan Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan membawaku ke pelukannya, aku menangis dengan sangat keras didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Shhh, jangan menangis Baek, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus punggungku

"Tapi jika aku bisa menolongnya ini semua tidak akan terjadi Sehun-ah, Hara pasti masih ada disini jika aku bisa menyelamatkannya" ucapku sambil menangis

"Kita tidak bisa mengatur kapan seseorang akan meninggal Baek, mungkin ini semua memang sudah jalan takdirnya" ucap Sehun dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata dari pipiku, "Sekarang jangan menangis lagi" ucap Sehun

Sehun lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahku dan Chanyeol. Ketika kami sampai dirumah aku menolak tawaran Sehun untuk mengantarku sampai masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah melihat mobil Sehun pergi menjauh aku berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah kami. Aku merasa sangat terkejut ketika melihat orang tuaku kini tengah duduk dibangku yang berada di teras rumah.

"Eomma, appa" ucapku pelan

Kulihat mereka langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku, sebelum aku dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun kurasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di pipi kiriku, appaku baru saja menamparku. Kurasakan air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung mataku.

"Dasar kau pembunuh" ucap appa

"Appa, aku bukan seorang pembunuh" ucapku lirih, air mata mulai keluar dari mataku secara perlahan

"Apa kau belum puas membunuh anak kami, aku tidak habis pikir kau kini membunuh orang lain. Apa kau tahu betapa malunya kami ketika Chanyeol datang kerumah kami dan menceritakan semuanya" ucap eomma, dapat kulihat kebencian dimatanya, "Aku merasa sangat malu telah melahirkan seorang pembunuh sepertimu" lanjut eomma, ucapannya terasa langsung menusuk hatiku, terasa sangat sakit ketika eomma berkata seperti itu

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan dariku, eomma dan appa segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, kurasakan kakiku terasa begitu lemas sehingga aku terjatuh terduduk dilantai. Air mata kini telah mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mataku.

"Appa, eomma jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapku lirih ketika melihat appa dan eomma pergi meninggalkanku

Aku kini menangis dengan sangat keras berharap rasa sakit ini akan segera menghilang. Entah berapa lama aku duduk sembari menangis, secara perlahan aku mulai berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, kupejamkan mataku dengan harapan ketika aku membuka mataku aku akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

0

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku masih duduk disamping makam Hara kini langit telah berubah menjadi gelap karena sekarang memang sudah malam. Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Kulihat bibi Kim duduk disampingku dengan senyuman hangat, namun dapat kulihat bahwa senyumannya itu dipaksakan, aku tahu ia pasti sangat kehilangan Hara, paman Kim, suaminya, telah meninggal 10 tahun lalu dan ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Hara.

"Kau belum pulang Yeol" ucap bibi Kim

"Aku masih ingin berada disini" ucapku

"Pulanglah Chanyeol-ah, kau terlihat sangat lelah" ucapnya sembari mengelus rambutku lembut, "Segeralah pulang dan beristirahat" lanjutnya

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada disini, tapi sepertinya bibi Kim ingin sendirian disini. Dengan berat aku berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam Hara, tapi sebelum aku berjalan jauh bibi Kim memanggilku, kuhentikan langkah kakiku dan membalikkan badanku, kulihat bibi Kim berjalan kearahku.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" ucapnya pelan, "Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada disamping Hara selama ini" lanjutnya

Kurasakan air mata secara perlahan menetes keluar dari mataku ketika bibi Kim membelai pipiku lembut, bibi Kim memang sudah aku anggap seperti eommaku sendiri semenjak aku berhubungan dengan Hara.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hara" ucapku disela tangisanku, "Aku sungguh sangat meminta maaf"

"Shh, tidak apa-apa Yeol, ini mungkin memang sudah takdir Hara. Kita tidak bisa membawanya kembali lagi, bibi sudah merelakannya, kini pasti Hara sudah merasa tenang di surga" ucap bibi Kim, dapat kulihat air mata perlahan keluar dari manik matanya

Dengan segera aku memeluk bibi Kim, "Aku berjanji, aku akan membalas kematian Hara, aku akan membuat pembunuh itu menderita" ucapku pelan

Kurasakan bibi melepaskan pelukanku dan memandangku dengan pandangan tidak setuju, "Tidak Yeol, Hara pasti akan merasa sedih jika mengetahui kau menyakiti seseorang karenanya" ucap bibi Kim

"Tapi bi, aku ingin pembunuh itu menderita" ucapku

"Yeol, jika dia memang bersalah dia pasti akan mendapat hukuman sebelum kau menyakitinya" ucapnya lagi, "Ya sudah, sekarang kau harus segera pulang kau terlihat sangat lelah" lanjutnya

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan menyenderkan kepalaku di setir mobil.

"Maafkan aku bibi Kim, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah membunuh Hara" ucapku

Dengan segera aku melajukan mobilku menuju sebuah klub malam yang berada di kota, ketika aku masuk kedalam dapat kudengar suara musik yang sangat keras, aku berjalan menuju meja bar dan memesan beberapa botol alkohol

'Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun, aku akan membuatmu menderita karena telah membunuh Hara' ucapku dalam hati

0

0

0

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku mendengar pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat jam di meja sebelah ranjangku. Waktu sekarang tengah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Secara perlahan aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dan kunyalakan lampu di ruang tengah. Aku sangat terkejut ketika kulihat Chanyeol berbaring di lantai, dengan segera aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah kau kenapa?" ucapku sambil membantunya untuk bangun, dapat kucium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulutnya, "Kau mabuk Chanyeol, ayo aku bantu kau ke kamar" ucapku dan memapahnya menuju kamar

Ketika kami sampai di kamar Chanyeol, ia dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjangnya, aku merintih kesakitan dan membelalakan mataku ketika Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuhku.

"C-Chanyeol kau mau apa?" tanyaku takut

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, kita ini suami istri menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan" ucapnya

"Chanyeol kau sedang mabuk kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, lepaskan aku" ucapku sambil berusaha mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhku dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya, namun secara mengejutkan Chanyeol malah menamparku dengan sangat keras

"Jangan mencoba untuk lari Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya kasar

"Y-Yeol, kumohon jangan lakukan ini, kau sedang mabuk Yeol" ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis, aku masih tetap memberontak untuk melepaskan diriku

"LALU KENAPA JIKA AKU MABUK, AKU TIDAK PEDULI" teriaknya, "Berhentilah memberontak atau aku akan mengikatmu"

Aku berhenti memberontak setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Chanyeol mulai membuka semua pakaianku sehingga aku kini telanjang bulat dihadapannya, aku berusaha untuk menutup tubuhku dengan tanganku namun Chanyeol menahan tanganku diatas kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol padaku sekarang. Kurasakan Chanyeol mulai menciumi seluruh tubuhku dan sesekali ia menggigiti dan memberikan tanda dibeberapa bagian tubuhku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan suara erangan dari mulutku.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, kupikir ia sudah menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini salah, namun ternyata aku salah, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk membuka semua pakaiannya hingga kini ia telanjang sama sepertiku. Chanyeol membangunkan tubuhku dengan sedikit kasar dan menempatkan penisnya tepat didepan mulutku.

"Kulum" perintahnya, aku tidak mengikutinya dan memalingkan wajahku, "Kulum sekarang" perintahnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih kasar sembari memaksa memasukan penisnya kedalam mulutku dengan kasar

Aku hampir saja muntah ketika merasakan penisnya menyentuh tenggorokanku. Chanyeol kemudian menjambak rambutku dan mengeluar masukkan penisnya dari mulutku. Dapat kurasakan air mata secara perlahan keluar dari mataku, aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi kepadaku. Setelah beberapa saat kudengar Chanyeol mengerang bersamaan dengan keluarnya spermanya didalam mulutku.

"Telan" perintahnya

Dengan perlahan aku menelan semua sperma Chanyeol, rasanya sangat aneh. Aku merasa ingin muntah ketika cairan itu melewati tenggorokanku. Kudengar Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh ketika melihatku menelan semua spermanya.

"Good boy Baekhyun" ucapnya

"Chanyeol, kumohon sekarang biarkan aku kembali ke kamarku" ucapku memohon padanya dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipiku

"Tapi kita belum selesai Baekhyunie, ini baru permulaan" ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan ia mulai menindihku lagi

"Chanyeol aku mohon jangan lakukan ini" ucapku memohon

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan perkataanku dan dengan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang tebal dan panjang merangsak masuk kedalam lubangku. Aku berteriak dengan keras karena tubuhku terasa seperti dibelah dua, rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Air mata keluar semakin deras dari kedua mataku.

"Chanyeol . . hiks . . aku mohon . . hiks . . hentikan . . hiks" tangisku

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan tangisanku dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat kasar. Aku terus mengerang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di lubangku. Aku tidak merasakan rasa nikmat sedikitpun, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Aku meremas sprei dengan sangat kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit dilubangku. Setelah beberapa saat kurasakan Chanyeol semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan keras, dan setelah beberapa sodokan akhirnya Chanyeolpun orgasme mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam tubuhku. Kurasakan tubuh Chanyeol tumbang diatas tubuhku dan dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur menunjukkan bahwa ia telah tertidur.

Secara perlahan aku mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhku hingga ia berbaring disampingku.

'Mengapa? Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Aku baru saja diperkosa oleh suamiku sendiri, lelaki yang amat sangat aku cintai, namun ia tidak mencintaiku barang sedikitpun' ucapku dalam hati

Kutatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini sedang tertidur dan membelai surainya lembut, "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, walaupun kau telah berbuat kasar padaku, walaupun kau telah memperkosaku seperti ini tapi mengapa aku masih saja mencintaimu, mengapa Chanyeol? Mengapa?" ucapku pada sosok Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertidur

Aku terus menangis hingga kurasakan mataku mulai terasa berat, kututup mataku dan mulai tertidur tidak mempedulikan bahwa kini aku tengah tertidur di kamar Chanyeol

000

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku merasakan sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar, secara perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menyadari bahwa kini aku masih berada dikamar Chanyeol, aku memandang kesampingku dan melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas. Secara perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat didaerah selangkanganku. Aku memakai pakaianku yang berserakan dilantai dan dengan tertatih berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju kamarku. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan semua tubuhku.

Aku berdiri didepan cermin di kamar mandi dan kulihat ada banyak tanda di leher, dada dan perutku. Aku menyalakan shower dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku, ada bekas sperma yang mengering di selangkanganku dan ada sedikit bekas darah yang mengering disana. Terasa sangat perih ketika aku membersihkan selangkanganku.

Setelah beberapa saat dan kurasaaku sudah cukup bersih, dengan tertatih aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai berpakaian kemudian menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kuliahku. Setelah aku memasukkan tablet dan bukuku kedalam tasku aku berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sup untuk sarapan Chanyeol nanti, setelah selesai membuat sup aku mengambil aspirin dari kotak obat dan menyimpannya di meja makan.

0

0

0

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku mendengar alarm ponselku terus saja berbunyi, dengan malas aku meraih ponselku dan mematikan alarmnya. Secara perlahan aku membangunkan tubuhku, kurasakan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku merasa sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa aku sekarang tengah telanjang, aku melihat sekelilingku dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat ada bercak darah di spreiku. Ketika melihat bercak darah itu aku mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi malam, entah mengapa ada penyesalan dalam hatiku ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun semalam. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan ketika aku menyetubuhinya, aku masih bisa mendengar begaimana ia memohon padaku untuk berhenti menyetubuhinya.

"Argh ada apa denganku ini, mengapa aku merasa menyesal? Aku melakukannya untuk membalas kematian Hara, aku tidak boleh merasa menyesal" ucapku kesal, "Dia telah membunuh Hara, kekasihmu Chanyeol, kau harus mengingat itu, kau tidak boleh mengasihaninya" lanjutku

Aku kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus aku berjalan keluar kamar dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Aku merasa sedikit terkejut ketika kulihat ada sup di atas meja makan, dapat kulihat ada sebuah kertas memo tepat disamping mangkuk sup itu. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil memo itu dan membacanya.

**_Aku sudah membuatkan sup untukmu, makanlah sebelum kau berangkat kuliah, setelah makan jangan lupa untuk meminum aspirinnya, kepalamu pasti terasa sakit karena kau sangat mabuk semalam. _**

**_- Baekhyun -_**

Entah mengapa aku merasakan penyesalan itu muncul kembali, aku menjambak rambutku dan mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan ada apa denganku ini" ucapku dan tanpa menyentuh makanan yang telah dibuat Baekhyun aku berjalan keluar dari rumah dan mengemudikan mobilku menuju kampus. Sebelumnya aku mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo, aku butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara dan aku yakin Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk ku ajak berbicara.

000

"Apa?! Kau sungguh brengsek Park Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo setelah aku selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menderita karena dia telah membunuh Hara" ucapku

"Chanyeol, apa kau yakin Baekhyun telah membunuh Hara? Kurasa semua ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan" ucap Kyungsoo

"Entahlah Kyung, dia berada disana ketika Hara tenggelam dan kau tahu dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menolongnya" ucapku dengan nada kesal dan benci

"Yeol kau harus mencari tahu dulu apa yang telah terjadi, jangan langsung membalas dendam seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"Tidak perlu kucari tahu aku sudah tahu dia telah membunuh Hara" ucapku tetap pada pendirianku

"Tereserah kau sajalah, kau memang keras kepala, apapun yang aku katakan tak akan berpengaruh padamu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafasnya

"Tapi Kyung, ada rasa penyesalan ketika aku melihat bercak darah di atas sprei" ucapku pelan

"Mintalah maaf padanya jika kau merasa menyesal" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak akan sudi meminta maaf padanya" ucapku

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku di dalam kafe karena dia harus segera masuk kelas.

'Aku yakin perasaan ini pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinya' ucapku dalam hati

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum aku beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan kafe karena akupun ada jadwal kuliah sebentar lagi

**tbc**

Haai aku muncul lagi dengan chapter 5 dari ff ini? Gimana sukakah sama update-annya? Maaf yang kalau adegan smutnya jelek, ga bisa bikin smut aku, hehehe

Maaf juga kalau updatenya lama dan pendek lagi, aku lagi banyak tugas kuliah sih soalnya *curcol* hahaha :D

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review, kalian paling the best lah pokoknya :")

Walaupun lagi banyak tugas tapi setelah baca review kalian jadi semangat pengen cepet-cepet update, jangan lupa review lagi yaaah, hehe ^_^ oh iya maaf reviewnya ga dibales satu-satu ya

Ya sudah deh, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya annyeong \(^o^)/

**Special thanks to:**

**TrinCloudSparkyu****. . ChanBaekLuv . Majey Jannah 97 . chanbaekbaby . ChanBaek's love . FriederichOfficial . Dinda . exindira . gdtop . sayakanoicinoe . Vita Williona Venus . NyekNyek . parklili . Huang Zi Lien . Guest . reiasia95 . niyoung . Jung Eunhee . rachel suliss . CheartB . . Yeollbaekk . Nyonya Nam . Yewook Turtle . mynamedhiendha . Jonah Kim . Lee Ah Ra . S.W. 95 . Guest . Caramelyeol . Rnine21 . teleportbabies . jinyeoley . Huangzi . Koukei Harumi . ayumKim . nur991fah . 90Rahmayani . Park Heerin . ChanBaek911 . Guest . natasyapuspa . zoldyk . Guest . MinKiChan .**


	6. Chapter 6

_Annyeong~ wah udah lama yaa aku ga update, hihihi. Maaf yaa buat yang nungguin ffnya di update, aku baru sempet update karena kemarin emang lagi banyak tugas sama udah masuk minggu-minggu UAS jadi aku harus fokus kuliah dulu, hihihi. Oke deh cukup segitu aja dari aku, selamat membaca ya~_

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 6**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Author POV**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar lemah

"Sama-sama Baek, kau yakin kau tidak ingin kuantar ke rumah sakit? Kau terlihat pucat" ucap Sehun sambil membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun

"Tidak usah Sehun-ah, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya, "Kau kembalilah ke kampus, kau masih ada kuliah kan" lanjutnya

"Ya sudah, kau langsung saja beristirahat, jika ada sesuatu kau hubungi aku, aku akan segera datang" ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam erat jemari namja manis dihadapannya

Terlihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil. Setelah melihat mobil Sehun telah melaju pergi ia dengan lemas berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi karena memang rumah itu tengah kosong karena Chanyeol masih berada di kampus saat ini.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun masih tetap tidak berubah sikapnya masih saja dingin, bahkan sekarang tak jarang Chanyeol pulang larut malam dengan bau alkohol dan bau parfum wanita yang berbeda-beda di pakaiannya, Baekhyun bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan suaminya diluaran sana. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa wanita-wanita itu kerumahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan tv dengan gontai, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sangat lemah dan mudah sekali merasa lelah, ditambah lagi ia sering merasa mual yang menyebabkannya harus memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya. Sehun sudah sering memintanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya, namun ia menolak karena ia merasa bahwa itu disebabkan karena ia terlalu lelah, jadwal kuliahnya yang padat dan tugas yang menumpuk membuatnya kurang beristirahat dan tidak memperhatikan asupan makanan yang dimakannya. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya ketika tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, tubuh mungil itu langsung berjongkok tepat didepan toilet dan iapun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya walaupun hanya cairan bening yang keluar karena ia belum memakan apapun siang ini. Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok kamar mandi karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, ia memejamkan matanya karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pening.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku ini?" ucapnya entah pada siapa

Dengan perlahan ia mulai berdiri dan setelah menyiram toilet ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa karena ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama setelah itu iapun tertidur.

000

"Chanyeol" panggil seorang pria dengan tubuh mungil dan bermata bulat

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Soo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Yeol" ucapnya masih terengah-engah

"Apa itu? Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk dulu" ucap Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan merekapun berjalan menuju taman kampus yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Setelah mereka duduk Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan heum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat

Terlihat Kyungsoo berhenti mengipasi tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, "Ini tentang Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo

Seketika Chanyeol mengehentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengipasi Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo malas, ia menghela nafasnya lalu bersiap untuk beranjak pergi namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan membuat Chanyeol duduk kembali dihadapannya.

"Soo, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang dia, bahkan mendengar namanya saja aku sudah malas" ucap Chanyeol

"Yeol, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun, sepertinya dia sedang sakit Yeol, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat lemah, aku sering memergokinya sedang muntah di toilet, bahkan hari ini ia harus absen ditengah pelajaran"

"Lalu? Hubungannya denganku apa" ucap Chanyeol ketus

"Chanyeol, setidaknnya bawalah dia ke dokter, dia itu masih istrimu Yeol" ucap Kyungsoo

"Dengar Kyungsoo, aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya, jangankan membawanya ke dokter membelikan obat untuknya saja aku tidak sudi" ucap Chanyeol ketus, "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatap punggung sahabatnya itu pergi menjauh, ia merasa sedih melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Walaupun sejak dulu Chanyeol biasa disebut berandalan sekolah tapi dia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya anak yang sangat ramah dan penuh perhatian.

"Kuharap kau segera membuka matamu, kau menyakiti orang yang salah Yeol" ucap Kyungsoo lirih

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju parkiran karena Jongin telah menunggunya disana.

000

Bug bug bug

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan kasar, membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun melihat jam yang ada di meja telepon, jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Secara perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu, ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu dengan kasar, dia tahu bahwa yang mengetuk adalah Chanyeol. Dan benar saja ketika ia membuka pintu terlihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu, rambutnya acak-acakan dan bau alkohol dapat tercium dengan jelas.

"Kau mabuk lagi" ucap Baekhyun lirih

Ia hendak membantu Chanyeol untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya namun Chanyel menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar pembunuh" ucapnya kasar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih Chanyeol mendiamkannya daripada menyebutnya pembunuh. Ia mengusap air mata yang mulai keluar dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu depan rumahnya sebelum ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meneruskan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

000

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Namja mungil itu kembali memuntahkan cairan-cairan bening karena perutnya masih kosong. Rasa pahit terasa dilidahnya ketika cairan bening itu keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya diatas toilet ketika ia selesai memuntahkan apapun yang ada dalam perutnya. Setelah menyiram toilet Baekhyun berjalan perlahan ke kamarnya kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah berbaring di ranjangnya dan beristirahat. Sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi, ia masih punya waktu untuk tidur kembali sebelum berangkat kuliah.

Tepat pukul delapan Baekhyun telah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus, pusing dikepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang setelah beristirahat tadi. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol, walaupun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah memakan makanan yang ia buat namun ia tetap saja menyiapkannya untuk Chanyeol. Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tv untuk menunggu Sehun datang menjemputnya. Tidak beberapa lama terdengar suara bel berbunyi dan Baekhyunpun mematikan tvnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, ketika ia membukanya ia melihat Sehun berdiri disana.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan setelah mengunci rumahnya merekapun berjalan menuju mobil Sehun. Selama perjalanan menuju kampus Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya karena rasa pusing di kepalanya datang kembali. Baekhyun terus memejamkan matanya hingga ia merasa mobil Sehun berhenti, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir "Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah, hanya pusing saja" ucap Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja, kau sering mengeluh pusing dan mual akhir-akhir ini" ucap Sehun semakin khawatir dan bersiap untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi namun Baekhyun menghentikannya

"Tidak usah Sehun-ah, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun

"Kau itu tidak baik-baik saja Baek, akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengeluh pusing dan mual, dan Kyungsoo bilang ia sering memergokimu sedang muntah" ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam jemari Baekhyun

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah, aku yang lebih tahu akan keadaan tubuhku, kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Baekhyun, "Aku turun duluan, kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi" lanjut Baekhyun lalu turun dari mobil Sehun

Sehun memandang punggung Baekhyun yang pergi menjauh meninggalkan parkiran, ia menghela nafasnya panjang, sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, ia ingin sekali membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya namun jika Baekhyun terus menolak ia bisa apa. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan karena kelasnya baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

000

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sekarang ia tengah memegang perutnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Mual lagi Baek? Kau ingin ku antar ke toilet?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo terus mengelus punggung temannya itu. Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan belari keluar dari ruang kelas. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung berlari mengikuti Baekhyun, ia sudah tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi. Toilet, benar perkiraan Kyungsoo, kini Baekhyun berada di salah satu toilet dan sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kyungsoo diam disamping Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung mungil itu. Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun, hampir setiap hari Baekhyun seperti ini. Tubuh Baekhyun menyender pada tubuh Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, seluruh ruangan terasa seperti berputar bagi Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuh baekhyun melemas dipangkuannya, matanya terpejam, Baekhyun sekarang tengah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ya Tuhan, bangun Baek bangun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak membuka matanya

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celananya dan menelepon Sehun. Tak begitu lama Kyungsoo menunggu akhirnya Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

**"****Ada apa Kyungsoo?"** tanya Sehun

"Kau dimana Sehun-ah, cepat kemari" ucap Kyungsoo panik

**"****Ada apa? Mengapa kau terdengar panik begitu? Kau ada dimana?"** tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku sekarang berada di toilet di lantai 3 di fakultas musik, Baekhyun, dia pingsan Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo, terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar karena ia tengah menahan air matanya

**"****Apa Baekhyun pingsan?! Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana"** ucap Sehun

"Cepatlah Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum menutup teleponnya

Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya, dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat. Tidak lama Kyungsoo menunggu Sehun akhirnya datang. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya dan dia terlihat terengah-engah, sepertinya ia tadi berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Entahlah Sehun-ah, tadi dia muntah-muntah dan tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ya Tuhan" ucap Sehun dan dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan berlari keluar dari toilet. Kyungsoo juga mengikuti dibelakangnya setelah ia membersihkan bekas muntahan Baekhyun tadi.

Terlihat banyak mahasiswa yang menatap mereka ketika mereka melewati lorong. Tetapi mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan para mahasiswa itu, Sehun terus menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari fakultas dan menuju parkiran. Ia membaringkan Baekhyun di bangku mobilnya dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman agar ia tidak terjatuh

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, kau ikut?" tanya Sehun, terlihat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, tolong beritahu dosen yang masuk bahwa Baekhyun aku bawa ke rumah sakit" lanjutnya

Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menatap mobil Sehun yang pergi menjauh dan setitik air mata mulai turun dari matanya.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Baek" ucapnya lirih

Ia masih berdiri ditempatya ketika ia merasa seseorang merangkulnya, ia melihat kesamping dan melihat Jonginlah yang kini tengah merangkulnya.

"Ada apa Kyung, mengapa kau mengangis?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun, aku prihatin padanya Jongin-ah" ucapnya

"Shh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin sambil membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya

000

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit Baekhyun langsung ditangani oleh dokter yang tengah berjaga, Sehun hanya menunggu didepan ruangan karena suster melarangnya untuk ikut masuk. Setelah sekitar satu jam akhirnya dokter yang tadi menangani Baekhyunpun keluar, dengan segera Sehun menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Sehun

Terlihat dokter tersebut tersenyum kearah Sehun, "Dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya dehidrasi dan kekurangan asupan makanan, dia tadi sudah sadar kami sekarang sedang menginfusnya untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Setelah selesai dia bisa langsung dibawa pulang" jawab dokter itu, "Hmm tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisakah anda ikut denganku ke ruanganku?" tanya dokter itu

Sehunpun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti dokter itu menuju ruangannya. Setelah sampai diruangannya dokter it mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Ada apa dokter?" tanya Sehun

"Saya ingin bertanya apakah akhir-akhir ini tuan Byun mengeluh pusing dan mual?" tanya dokter itu

"Iya dok, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengeluh pusing dan mual, bahkan tak jarang ia muntah-muntah" jawab Sehun

"Boleh aku tahu apakah anda pasangan tuan Byun?" tanya dokter itu lagi

"Bukan dok, aku sahabatnya. Memangnya ada apa dok?" tanya Sehun ia merasa semakin khawatir

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat aneh dan mungkin anda takkan mempercayainya" ucap dokter itu, "Tapi sekarang tuan Byun sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya telah memasuki bulan kedua" lanjutnya

Sehun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, Baekhyun sekarang sedang hamil, bagaimana bisa dia kan seorang lelaki.

"Kau jangan bercanda dok, Baekhyun itu seorang laki-laki mana mungkin ia bisa hamil" ucap Sehun tidak percaya

"Aku tidak bercanda tuan, tuan Byun sekarang memang sedang mengandung. Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa kau pasti tidak akan percaya, tapi ini kenyataan. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama kehamilan pada laki-laki terjadi, ini adalah kasus kelima di Korea. Tuan Byun memiliki hormon didalam tubuhnya yang memungkinkan ia untuk mengandung jika ada sperma yang membuahinya" tutur dokter itu

Sehun menghela nafasnya tak percaya, tapi penuturan dokter yang menjelaskan mengapa Baekhyun selalu merasa pusing dan mual membuatnya mau tidak mau percaya bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah mengandung.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menatap doketer itu serius, "Untuk kedepannya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sehun

"Aku akan merujuk tuan Byun pada dokter yang telah menangani kasus yang sama seperti ini, namanya dokter Min Hyeri, lebih baik tuan Byun nanti datang kesana bersama pasangannya untuk berkonsultasi" ucap dokter itu sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas, "Ini nama rumah sakit tempat dokter Min praktek, dan ini adalah resep obat dan vitamin untuk mengurangi rasa mual dan pusing tuan Byun" lanjutnya

Setelah mengambil resep dan alamat rumah sakit dokter Min, Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu dan pergi menuju tempat Baekhyun, suster kini memperbolehkan Sehun untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Ketika sehun masuk ke ruangan itu Baekhyun terlihat tengah berbaring dengan mata yang terpejam dan infus yang menempel ditangannya. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun lemah.

"Sehun-ah" ucapnya lirih

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baek?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Sehun-ah, hanya sedikit lemas" jawabnya

"Baek ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" jawab Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun serius namun tangannya sekarang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Chanyeol, apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Sehun

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang saat Sehun bertanya, "Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku" bohong Baekhyun

"Jangan berbohong Baek" ucap Sehun serius

"Aku tidak bohong Sehun-ah, dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku" ucap Baekhyun

"Kau bohong Baek, jika Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu kau tidak akan mungkin hamil seperti sekarang" ucap Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya

Terlihat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, "H-Hamil" ucap Baekhyun

"Iya Baek, kau hamil, dokter bilang kehamilanmu sudah memasuki bulan kedua" ucap Sehun

Secara tidak sadar tangan Baekhyun kini bergerak memegangi perutnya, matanya terasa sangat panas, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya dan suara isakan mulai keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Baek sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" ucap Sehun sambil membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya

Sehun terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Setelah Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang Sehun memintanya untuk menceritakan semua kepadanya. Sehun merasa sangat marah ketika Baekhyun menceritakan tentang malam dimana Chanyeol memperkosa dirinya, ingin rasanya Sehun membunuh Chanyeol saat itu juga. Baekhyun masih menangis setelah ia selesai menceritakan apa yang sebenanya terjadi, Sehun masih setia mengusap punggungnya hingga ia merasakan nafas teratur Baekhyun, sekarang ia telah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati Sehun membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padamu Baek, jika dulu aku menyatakan cinyaku sebelum kau bertemu Chanyeo hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" ucap Sehun pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, "Aku masih mencintaimu Baek" ucap Sehun dan dengan sekilas ia mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun.

***tbc***

Gimana update-annya apakah memuaskan? Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan

Hmm itu alasan baeknya kenapa bisa hamil ga masuk akal yah, aku asal bikin alasannya soalnya, hihihi.

Oke deh sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya yaa, annyeong~

**Bales review time~**

**Parklili:** ihihi iya memang penyesalan bakalan datang terlambat, kalau ga terlambat bukan penyesalam namanya, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Pingkupingku:** annyeong, maaf ya updatenya lama, hihi. Hmm, kalau Baek sama Sehun ntar Yeollie sama siapa dong, kasian dia ntar, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Yewook turtle:** iya aku usahain buat bikin pake author pov, aku ga biasa bikin fic pake author pov sih jadi agak bingung, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Guest 1:** annyeong kim so hyung, wah mian yah aku ga bisa ganti jadi GS, maaf yah. Semoga masih mau baca ya walaupun gendernya ga diganti, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Fufuwawa**: iya ini udah dilanjut, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Lylyan jung:** ini udah dilanjut kok, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Nyeknyek:** ihihi, aku seneng sih nyiksa Baekkie, tapi ga tega juga sih, hehe. Tapi nanti juga baekkie bahagia kok, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Azizozo:** ihihi, baeknya terlalu cinta chanyeol, jadi ga bisa liat yang lain selain dia padahal ada sehun didepannya, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Guest 2:** ini udah dilanjut kok, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**OvilHyunie:** annyeong, ihihi iya sengaja aku bikin yeol kaya begitu, hihi. Nanti juga chanyeol sadar kok, haha. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Yifanfan:** ini udah dilanjut ffnya, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**90Rahmani:** hmm gimana yah, dibaca aja yah terusannya, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Chachan61:** wah kalau dijitak sayang ga bakal kapok tuh chanyeolnya, haha. Baekkie pasti sabar kok ngadepin yeollie, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Srhksr:** wah annyeong, ffnya complicated ya? Hihi. Baekhyun emang orang yang paling menderita di ff ini, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**CheartB:** baekhyun bakal selalu sabar kok, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**ChanBaek911:** woaah baekhyunnya kurang tersiksa yaa, mau bikin lebih tersiksa lagi tapi ga tega :(, terus baca ya untuk tau kedepannya apakah baek bakal lebih disiksa atau ga, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Byuntae92**: ihihi,seneng deh dibilang bagus jadi semangat nulis nih, hihi. Emang sih orang tua baekkie orang yang paling jahat disini, hehe. Ini udah dilanjut kok, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Guest 3:** wiss kaya di dunia lain pake lambain tangan, hihihi. Kasian baek kalau chanyeol lebih sadis, hihi. Ini sudah dilanjut kok :). Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Guest 4:** endingnya gimana, tunggu kelanjutannya yaa, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Willow:** hmm ngga kok ini ga jiplak film, aku malah baru tau ada film yang ceritanya kaya gini. Kalau dibilang mirip sama ff eunhae di LJ baru iya emang sama, karena emang ff ini udah pernah aku post disana beberapa taun lalu. Tapi kalau film aku ga tau kalau ada yang sama kaya gini, hehehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Bini Chanyeol:** ini sudah dilanjut kok, hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Chuu:** suudaahh diupdaate~, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Adinda:** ini udah aku lanjut, ily too deh hihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~

**Krisho ship:** ini sudah dilanjut, hihihi. Makasih udah baca dan review ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 7**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Baek kau ingin kutemani masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sehun ketika ia mengantar ku pulang

"Tidak usah Sehun-ah, aku bisa sendiri lagipula aku yakin Chanyeol saat ini belum ada dirumah" jawabku

"Ya sudah, tapi jika ada apa-apa kau harus segera menghubungiku" ucapnya

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan ketika aku hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar Sehun menahan tanganku. Aku memandangnya heran dan kulihat pandangan penuh kekhawatiran darinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Sehun-ah" ucapku. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

Kudengar ia menghela nafasnya dan dengan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya ditanganku. Aku beranjak keluar dari mobil Sehun dan menutup kembali pintunya. Sebelum aku mulai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah aku mendengar Sehun kembali memanggilku.

"Baek, jangan lupa untuk meminum vitaminmu dokter bilang itu akan membantu mengurangi rasa pusing dan mualmu" ucapnya

"Iya Sehun-ah aku tidak akan lupa, jangan khawatir" ucapku sambil mengembangkan senyuman dibibirku, "Ayo cepat kau pergi, bukankah kau masih ada kelas" lanjutku

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatapku lagi, "Aku pergi Baek" ucapnya sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkanku

Aku menatap mobil Sehun yang pergi menjauh dan menghela nafasku. Dengan gontai aku berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Kusimpan tasku di lantai dan aku berjalan menuju cermin yang berada disamping lemari. Aku berdiri tepat didepan cermin itu dan mengangkat kaos yang kugunakan. Kutatap dengan seksama pantulan diriku itu dan secara perlahan aku mulai mengusap lembut perutku yang masih terlihat rata.

"Didalam sini ada sebuah kehidupan" ucapku entah pada siapa

Aku terus mengusap perutku dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Anak ini, anak yang dikandungku adalah anakku dengan Chanyeol, aku akan menjagannya dengan baik. Aku sebenarnya sangat takut ketika mendengar bahwa sekarang aku tengah mengandung, namun walaupun aku takut aku harus bisa menghadapi ini, aku tidak mungkin menggugurkan kandunganku karena aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh lagipula entah mengapa aku sudah merasa sangat menyayangi bayi yang berada dikandunganku ini.

Jujur aku tidak tahu apa reaksi Chanyeol jika mengetahui kehamilanku ini. Aku hanya berharap dia akan menerimanya dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku sadar bahwa sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih sangat membenciku, namun aku berharap dia akan sedikit melunak jika mengetahui tentang kehamilanku ini.

Aku kembali menurunkan kaosku dan kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil vitamin yang berada didalam tasku. Setelah meminum vitamin yang telah diberikan dokter akupun membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Jujur saja aku masih merasa sedikit lemas dan mengantuk sekarang, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untukku memasuki dunia mimpiku.

0

0

0

**Author POV**

"Chanyeol-ah" terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan pendek tengah berlari mengejar sorang pria tinggi yang kini sedang berjalan menuju parkiran.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan melihat pria bertubuh pendek itu kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Soo? Sepertinya kau senang sekali memanggilku sambil berlarian begitu" ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Terlihat Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu, namun dengan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Soo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo

Terlihat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya si pembunuh itu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol ketus

Terlihat Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, pandangannya pun berubah, terlihat sedikit kemarahan dimatanya.

"Jangan sebut Baekhyun pembunuh Yeol, dia itu bukan pembunuh" ucap Kyungsoo serius

"Tahu darimana kau kalau dia bukan pembunuh? Kau percaya begitu saja dengan cerita yang dia karang itu" ucap Chanyeol kesal

"Aku mempecayainya, orang sebaik Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin menjadi pembunuh. Kau harus sadar akan hal itu Yeol" tutur Kyungsoo

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo kembali, "Terserah kau saja Soo. Jika kau memang mempercayainya aku bisa apa, yang jelas aku masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang pembunuh" ucap Chanyeol, "Jadi, kau masih ingin ikut denganku tidak?" tanya Chanyeol

Terlihat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan merekapun berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terus saja mengobrol sehingga suasana didalam mobil itu tidak pernah sepi. Mereka mengobrol seakan perdebatan mereka tentang Baekhyun tidak pernah terjadi. Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo segera turun dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju pintu masuk, ia berdiri disana dan menunggu Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

"Yeol ayo cepat! Aku ingin segera memastikan keadaan Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo

Terlihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas-malasan dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan berkeliling. Baekhyun tidak ada diruang tv ataupun di dapur, ia yakin bahwa sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada dikamarnya. Iapun segera menuju kamar Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. Ia yakin Baekhyun ada didalam karena tadi ia bertemu dengan Sehun dikampus dan Sehun bilang dia telah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sebelum ia kembali ke kampus.

Kyungsoo masih mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Karena khawatir Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan ternyata kamar Baekhyun memang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

"Baek" panggil Kyungsoo ketika ia memasuki kamar Baekhyun

Kyungsoo sedikit heran karena Baekhyun tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, ia mendengar suara orang sedang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia berjalan lebih dalam kekamar Baekhyun dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Baek aku masuk ya" ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat pintu kamar mandi itu tengah tertutup

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok didepan toilet sambil memuntahkan makanan dari dalam perutnya. Kyungsoo segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun akhirnya berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya dan bersandar pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo

Terlihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo, "Mengapa kau bisa berada disini Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tadi aku meminta Chanyeol untuk membawaku kemari. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelap keringat yang berada di dahi Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, kau tadi membuatku sangat takut ketika kau pingsan" lanjutnya

"Maafkan aku Kyung, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah

Kyungsoo lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah ia menyiram bekas muntahan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Kyungsoo kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring diranjangnya kemudian ia duduk diujung ranjang disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dokter katakan? Tadi aku bertanya pada Sehun tapi dia bilang lebih baik aku menanyakannya langsung padamu saja" ucap Kyungsoo khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa Soo, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Baekhyun

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, ia ingin memberitahu bahwa sekarang ia tengah mengandung. Namun ia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, ia takut jika ia memberitahu Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo akan memberitahukannya kepada Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol mengetahui tentang kehamilannya dari mulutnya sendiri bukan dari mulut orang lain.

"Apa kau yakin kau hanya kelelahan Baek? Lalu mengapa kau selalu muntah-muntah?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya

"Iya Soo aku yakin, dokter sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku bahwa aku hanya kelelahan saja. Dan tentang muntah-muntah, dokter bilang itu karena aku kurang memperhatikan asupan makanan yang aku makan" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Ya sudah. Sekarang apakah kau sudah meminum obat yang diberikan dokter?" tanya Kyungsoo

Terlihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahat, besok jika kau tidak kuat untuk kuliah kau tidak usah masuk saja" ucap Kyungsoo

"Iya Soo baiklah. Sungguh sikapmu sekarang sudah seperti eommaku saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh

Kyungsoo lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun, "Aku begini karena aku mengkhwatirkanmu bodoh" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

Terdengar Baekhyun kembali terkekeh melihat temannya bersikap seperti itu, "Iya aku tahu kau khawatir padaku. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku Soo" ucap Baekhyun tulus

"Ya sudah sekarang aku keluar dulu, kau harus beristirahat" ucap Kyungsoo dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa yang memberi perhatian seperti itu adalah Chanyeol tapi ia tahu bahwa itu tidaklah mungkin. Baekhyun lalu menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tak lama kemudian ia sudah berangkat menuju alam mimpinya.

000

Chanyeol yang kini tengah menonton tv melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Terlihat pria bermata bulat itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai membuka kulkas disana. Kyungsoo memang seperti itu, karena ia sudah sering datang kerumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ia jadi menganggap rumah itu seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kau sedang apa Soo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ini aku ingin membuatkan bubur untuk Baekhyun, sekalian aku akan membuat makan malam untukmu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Tidak usah Soo, lagipula malam ini aku akan pergi" ucap Chanyeol enteng

"Yeol bisakah hari ini kau tidak pergi kemana-mana? Baekhyun sedang sakit bisakah kau menemaninya?" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo aku kan sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali, aku membencinya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menemaninya" ucap Chanyeol ketus

"Kumohon Yeol sekali ini saja. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, dia terlihat sangat lemah Yeol" ucap Kyungsoo memohon

Terlihat Chanyeol sedikit mendengus melihat Kyungsoo memohon padanya seperti ini. Ia memang tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak pada sahabatnya yang satu ini, karena jika ia menolak permintaan Kyungsoo, ia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Chanyeol mengikuti permintaannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana malam ini" ucap Chanyeol kesal

"Terima kasih Yeol" ucap Kyungsoo senang, "Kalau begitu nanti kau berikan bubur ini pada Baekhyun ya" lanjutnya

Terlihat Chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Terlihat senyuman terkembang dibibir Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat Chanyeol telah melangkah pergi dari dapur. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Kyungsoo untuk membuat Chanyeol mengurusi Baekhyun hari ini, ia berharap Chanyeol akan sedikit melunak setelah ini. Kyungsoo kembali menyiapkan bubur untuk Baekhyun dan dilanjut membuat makanan untuk makan malam Chanyeol nanti. Pukul 7 malam Kyungsoo telah selesai menyiapkan semua masakannya dan Jongin pun telah sampai didepan rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya.

Sebelum pulang Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dahulu untuk melihat keadaannya. Ketika ia membuka pintunya ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, ia pun kembali menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang letaknya berada tepat di depan kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan dan tidak lama setelah itu Chanyeol pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya

"Aku pulang dulu Yeol, Jongin sudah menjemputku" ucap Kyungsoo

Terlihat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengantar Kyungsoo menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Sebelum Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu rumahnya terlihat Kyungsoo yang kembali membalikkan badanya dan berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol ingat ya, jangan lupa untuk memberikan bubur yang tadi kubuat pada Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo tegas, "Kau juga sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana malam ini, awas saja jika kau melanggar janjimu" lanjutnya

"Iya iya Soo, aku tahu. Sekarang sana Jongin sudah menunggu" ucap Chanyeol

"Ya sudah aku pulang ya. Kau juga jangan lupa memakan makan malammu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Iya eomma" ucap Chanyeol malas

Terlihat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kemudian memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan sebelum ia pergi untuk menghampiri mobil Jongin didepan rumah Chanyeol. Setelah melihat mobil Jongin pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya ia melihat pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan namja mungil itu terlihat keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo membuatkan bubur untukmu" ucap Chanyeol ketus sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit membantingnya

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat sikap Chanyeol. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk memakan bubur yang telah dibuatkan Kyungsoo karena jujur setelah tidur tadi ia merasakan perutnya berbunyi karena lapar.

Setelah ia selesai memakan bubur yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo ia pun mencuci mangkuk yang tadi ia gunakan dan setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia berencana untuk memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya pada Chanyeol saat itu. Lebih cepat ia memberitahu Chanyeol akan lebih baik, pikirnya.

Terlihat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika ia telah berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol. Ia merasa sangat gugup, ia takut reaksi apa yang akan Chanyeol perlihatkan ketika ia memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Apakah Chanyeol akan bahagia atau ia akan sangat marah? Baekhyun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu namun tetap saja Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Baekhyun, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, "Chanyeol-ah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" lanjutnya

Masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Chanyeol, "Aku masuk ya Yeol" entah keberanian dari mana Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik kamar tersebut.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Melihat ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri disamping ranjangnya sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk" ucapnya ketus

"Maaf Yeol, tapi ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku hanya memberimu waktu 30 detik untukmu mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan nada ketusnya

Secara perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Hmm . . itu . . hmm . ." ucapnya gugup, entah mengapa kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi sekarang menghilang semua

"Waktumu tidak banyak lagi Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol

"I-Itu . . tadi a-aku pergi ke dokter . . l-lalu . . hmm . . la-lalu" gugup Baekhyun, sungguh ia sekarang merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus merasa gugup disaat seperti ini.

"5, 4. ." ucap Chanyeol sambil menghintung mundur waktu untuk Baekhyun berbicara

"T-Tadi d-dokter bi-bilang sekarang aku sedang menga-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol memotong omongannya

"Waktumu habis, sekarang keluar dari kamarku" perintah Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya

"C-Chanyeol kumohon dengarkan dulu sebentar" mohon Baekhyun

"Kau sudah kuberi waktu untuk berbicara tadi, salahmu sendiri kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu itu" ucap Chanyeol lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya lalu menutup pintu itu dengan cara membanting pintu kamarnya itu

Baekhyun menatap nanar pintu kamar Chanyeol yang baru saja dibanting pemiliknya itu. Sungguh ia merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus gugup disaat penting seperti itu. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Entah kapan lagi ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol. Setitik air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan tangannya kini bergerak mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, karena eomma belum berhasil berbicara pada appamu. Tapi eomma berjanji, appa akan segera mengetahui tentang keberadaanmu" ucap Baekhyun pada jabang bayi didalam perutnya.

Malam itu Baekhyun tertidur sambil terus mengelus perutnya dan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

000

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Baekhyun mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Itu artinya kandungannya sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Selama satu bulan itu Baekhyun masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kehamilannya. Chanyeol selalu saja menghidar jika Baekhyun hendak mengajaknya berbicara, ia juga sekarang menjadi lebih sering tidak pulang ke rumah.

Selama satu bulan itu, Sehunlah orang yang setia menemani Baekhyun kemanapun. Bahkan Sehun adalah orang yang menemani Baekhyun untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter Min. dokter Min bahkan sempat menyangka Sehun adalah ayah dari bayi yang sekarang sedang dikandung Baekhyun, namun mereka langsung menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dokter Min.

Hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan kedua Baekhyun dengan dokter Min. Baekhyun kini sedang menunggu Sehun di kafe dekat kampus mereka karena sekarang Sehun masih berada di kelasnya. Terlihat bibir tipis itu tengah mengerucut lucu. Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal karena ia sudah menunggu Sehun selama setengah jam, padahal tadi Sehun bilang bahwa kelasnya sudah berakhir. Ia menyeruput milkshake strawberry-nya dengan kesal sambil terus memandang pintu masuk kafe.

"Oh Sehun jika sampai hitungan kelima kau belum datang aku akan sangat membencimu" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Salahkan mood swing nya, padahal sebelum hamil dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keterlambatan, tapi semenjak ia hamil kesabarannya menjadi sangat tipis.

"satu . . . dua . . . tiga . . . empat . . . li-" belum selesai ia menghitung terlihat pintu kafe itu terbuka dan Sehun masuk dengan terengah-engah. Ia langsung berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati Baekhyun dan langsung duduk disamping pria yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu itu.

"Kau terlambat Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Maafkan aku Baek, tadi aku harus membicarakan tugas kelompok dulu dengan teman-temanku" ucap Sehun meminta maaf

"Kau akan memberi aku apa jika aku maafkan?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesalnya

"Apapun yang kau mau Baek" ucap Sehun

Terlihat tatapan Baekhyun melunak dan terdapat binar dikedua matanya, "Benar kau akan memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan

"Iya, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" jawab Sehun

"Kalau begitu, sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti aku ingin kau membelikanku 2 cup es krim strawberry berukuran jumbo. Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu Sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun ceria, "Sekarang apakah kau mau memesan sesuatu dulu sebelum kita pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak usah Baek, sebaiknya kita langsung saja pergi ke rumah sakit" ucap Sehun

Terlihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka keluar dari kafe tersebut untuk menuju mobil Sehun. Keadaan rumah sakit saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa ibu hamil yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk diperiksa. Baekhyun merasa sedikit beruntung karena ia sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan dokter Min sehingga ia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk diperiksa. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan dokter Min terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum hangat kearah mereka.

"Halo Baekhyun-shi, Sehun-shi ayo silahkan duduk" ucap dokter Min

"Halo dokter" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis kearah dokter Min

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyun-shi, apakah kau masih sering merasakan mual dan pusing?" tanya dokter Min

"Aku masih merasakannya, tapi tidak sesering dulu dokter" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo ikut denganku. Kita akan memeriksa bagaimana keadaan bayi diperutmu itu" ucap dokter Min

Baekhyun mengikuti dokter Min menuju ruang periksa, Sehun dengan setia mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang ketika dokter Min sedang menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memeriksa kandungan Baekhyun. Ini adalah pemeriksaan USG Baekhyun yang pertama, bulan lalu ia hanya berkonsultasi saja saat datang ke rumah sakit ini. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun ketika dokter Min mengleskan gel ke atas perutnya, ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman ketika dokter Min mengoleskan gel tersebut. Setelah mengoleskan gel itu dokter Min mulai menempelkan alat USG nya diatas perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika dokter Min tengah memutar-mutarkan alat USG tersebut. Mata Baekhyun seketika memanas ketika alat USG tersebut berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan bayi didalam perutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat ketika dokter Min mengatakan bahwa janin yang dikandungnya itu dalam keadaan yang sehat dan berkembang dengan baik.

Setelah selesai memeriksa kandungannya, Baekhyun dan Sehun kemudian pergi ke kafe yang berada di dekat rumah sakit. Seperti janjinya Sehun membelikan 2 cup es krim dengan ukuran jumbo untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memakan es krimnya dengan sangat lahap dan Sehun hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun sambil memakan es krim coklatnya.

"Sehun-ah setelah ini maukah kau mengantarkan aku ke supermarket dahulu sebelum kau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut yang dipenuhi es krim

"Baik tuan putri, aku akan mengantarkanmu kemanapun kau mau" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh

Terlihat Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan menatap Sehun kesal, "Aku ini bukan tuan putri Oh Sehun" ucap Baekhyun kesal

Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, kemudian ia membersihkan es krim yang berada di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun membersihkan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya namun kemudian ia rileks kembali. Setelah selesai memakan es krim mereka, Sehun mengantar Baekhyun untuk pergi ke supermarket sebelum ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya.

000

Sejak mengetahui tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, Sehun lah orang yang selalu memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat tengah malam pun jika Baekhyun meneleponnya dan meminta sesuatu Sehun akan langsung memenuhinya. Membuat Sehun merasa bahwa dirinyalah ayah dari bayi yang sekarang tengah dikandung Baekhyun itu. Seperti saat ini, pukul 3 pagi Sehun sekarang tengah berkeliling kota Seoul untuk mencari penjual tteokbokki, Baekhyun tadi meneleponnya dan merengek minta dibelikan tteokbokki, Sehun yang notabene memang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus beranjak dari ranjang empuknya dan berkeliling mencari penjual tteokbokki. Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih ia berkeliling mencari penjual tteokbokki tetapi ia masih belum menemuinya, ketika ia baru saja akan menyerah ia melihat kedai penjual makanan yang menjual jajanan-jajanan khas korea yang buka selama 24 jam. Ia dengan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tersebut. Untung baginya karena mereka juga menjual tteokbokki di kedainya, terlihat bibi penjaga kedai itu hanya tersenyum-senyum ketika mendengar pesanan Sehun.

"Untuk istrimu ya anak muda" ucap bibi itu sambil membungkuskan pesanan Sehun

Sehun hanya melayangkan senyuman pada bibi penjaga kedai itu. Terlihat bibi itu membungkuskan satu bungkus tteokbokki lagi lalu setelah itu menyerahkannya kepada Sehun.

"Ini pesananmu, satu bungkus lagi anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku karena kau sudah menjadi suami siaga untuk istrimu" ucap bibi itu sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sehun

"Terima kasih banyak bi" ucap Sehun sebelum ia keluar dari kedai itu dan pergi menuju rumah Baekhyun

Ketika ia sampai di rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah mereka. Terlihat suasana disekitar rumah masih sangat sepi, karena memang orang gila mana yang sudah bangun pada jam segini. Dengan segera Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia sekarang sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Tidak lama setelah ia menelepon Baekhyun terlihat pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu terbuka dan keluarlah Baekhyun dengan menggunakan jaket tebal ditubuhnya. Sehun membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan Baekhyun pun langsung memasuki mobil Sehun.

"Ini tteokbokki mu" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan plastik yang berisi dua bungkus tteokbokki itu

"Terima kasih banyak Sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil plastik itu dari tangan Sehun

Baekhyun merasa sedikit heran ketika ia melihat dua bungkus tteokbokki didalam plastik itu, "Ini milik siapa Sehun-ah? Aku kan hanya meminta satu porsi" ucap Baekhyun heran

"Oh itu, tadi bibi penjaga kedai yang memberikannya padaku. Ia bilang itu adalah hadiah untukku karena aku sudah mau menjadi suami siaga" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang lembut, "Kau memang cocok disebut sebagai suami siaga Sehun-ah, kau selalu siap kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu" ucap Baekhyun, "Waah aku merasa iri pada orang yang nanti akan menjadi istrimu" lanjutnya

Terlihat Sehun berhenti tertawa dan memandang Baekhyun sendu, 'Andai saja kau tahu bahwa aku melakukan ini karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu' pikir Sehun

"Ayo Sehun kalau begitu kau harus memakan tteokbokkimu" ucap Baekhyun

Sehun kemudian mengambil tteokbokki yang satunya dan merekapun memakan tteokbokki mereka masing-masing. Tawa dan canda terdengar dari dalam mobil tersebut walaupun suasana sepi mengelilingi mereka.

000

Malam itu Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dan memakan es krim strawberry kesukaannya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol terlihat sudah sangat rapi dan terlihat sangat tampan dimata Baekhyun. Ia sekarang tengah menelepon seseorang, sesekali terdengar Chanyeol menggoda orang yang berada di seberang telepon itu. Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggoda orang yang tengah diteleponnya itu.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di bar ya manis" ucap Chanyeol pada orang di seberang telepon itu sebelum ia menutup teleponnya

Terlihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dan entah mengapa Baekhyun pun beranjak dari sofa empuk yang sedari tadi dia duduki dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju dapur. Ketika ia sampai ia melihat Chanyeol tengah meminum jus yang ia beli ketika berbelanja. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang ia berani bertanya pada Chanyeol, biasanya ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dan hanya membukakan pintu untuknya jika Chanyeol pulang nanti. Namun saat ini hatinya tergelitik untuk bertanya kemana suaminya itu akan pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Chanyeol ketus

Terlihat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Baekhyun, entah mendapat keberanian darimana Baekhyun kini berani memeluk suaminya itu

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun

"Kumohon jangan pergi" ucap Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Chanyeol

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mendorong Baekhyun dengan paksa. Telihat tubuh Baekhyun terpelanting hingga ia menubruk meja yang berada didekatnya.

"Berani sekali kau memelukku dasar kau pembunuh!" bentak Chanyeol kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah meringkuk dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di daerah perutnya karena tadi perutnya tidak sengaja menubruk meja ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya. Terdengar isak tangis yang keluar keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

'S-Sakit s-sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus memegangi perutnya

Dengan keras ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok menuju ruang tv dimana tadi ia meninggalkan ponselnya. Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia sampai diruang tv, dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja dan menekan speed call nomor 1 yaitu nomor Sehun. Tidak begitu lama akhirnya Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

"S-Sehun-ah . . . t-tolong a-aku . . . s-sakit" ucapnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan ponsel yang digenggamnya pun terjatuh.

***tbc***

Annyeong, gimana updatenya? Suka kah?

Oh iya mau dikasih bocoran nggak? Hihi, bocorannya itu si Chanyeol sebentar lagi bakalan sadar, hihihi hooreee *sambil lempar2 konfeti*

Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah nyempetin baca, apalagi ngasih review aku sangat menghargainya :)

Maaf ya kalau reviewnya ga dibales satu-satu :( tapi tenang aja reviewnya aku baca kok, dan aku seneng banget baca reviewnya, hehe.

Ok deh, sudah dulu yaa, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, annyeong~

**Special thanks to:**

**Kriswu393 . baexian ree . exindra . melizwufan . kim so hyun . TrinCloudSparkyu . baekkiekyu . Rina972 . Maple fujoshi2309 . ShinCan . jaeho love . Jung Eunhee . teleportbabies . Yuan Lian . faytherispiew . zoldyk . tyrhyeee . .94 . Haha . parklili . XOXO KimCloud . reiasia95 . Yewook Turtle . septhaca . NyekNyek . nidayjshero . . srhksr . 90Rahmayani . azizozo . . devrina . Afahh . guest . chanchan61 . Guest . sunshiners21 . Caramelyeol . . baekhyunniewife . HChY . kimchimil . Kaisoo addicted . Anggi32897 . bellasung21 .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 8**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Author POV**

Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pria tinggi keluar dari mobil tersebut. Pria itu adalah Sehun, ia terlihat sangat panik dan terlihat sedikit berlari ketika memasuki gerbang rumah yang dalam keadaan tidak tertutup itu. Dengan terburu-buru Sehun berlari menuju pintu depan rumah itu dan ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah itu.

"Sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran ketika ia melihat Sehun.

"Baekhyun tadi meneleponku. Kalian sendiri apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mengantar Kyungsoo saja. Dia bilang entah mengapa dia ingin bertemu Baekhyun" tutur Jongin.

Sehun lalu menatap Kyungsoo heran. Entah mengapa ia dapat melihat kecemasan diwajah Kyungsoo walaupun itu memang tidak begitu kentara. Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan Sehun itu langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya merasakan perasaan buruk, itu saja" ucapnya, lalu terlihat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kekhawatiran menjadi makin terlihat diwajahnya, "Dan sekarang sudah beberapa kali aku mengetuk pintu ini dan memencet bel tetapi Baekhyun atau Chanyeol masih belum saja membukanya. Aku menjadi semakin khawatir" lanjutnya.

"Kita dobrak saja pintunya" ucap Sehun.

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya mereka sedang tertidur. Apakah mereka tidak akan merasa kaget jika kita mendobrak pintu ini" ucap Jongin.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak sedang tertidur" ucap Sehun yakin dan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang mengapa aku yakin bahwa Baekhyun sekarang tidak sedang tidur. Yang pasti kita harus segera membuka pintu ini" lanjutnya.

Terlihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sebelum mereka menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menggeser badannya dari depan pintu, membiarkan Jongin dan Sehun yang mendobrak pintu itu. Cukup sulit untuk mereka mendobrak pintu itu, namun setelah beberapa dobrakan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sehun langsung berlari memasuki rumah tersebut meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya heran sebelun mereka masuk mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak dilantai. Dengan segera Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan ia membawa Baekhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Baekhyun-ah bangun, Baek!" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan Baekhyun, namun nihil lelaki yang kini berada dipangkuannya itu tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun!" terdengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari belakang Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo sudah berjongkok disamping Sehun. Air mata dengan perlahan turun dari matanya ketika ia melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucap Sehun dan dengan segera ia pun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Sehun berlari keluar rumah itu dan menuju mobilnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang. Jujur saja, sekarang Sehun merasa sangat takut, saat menelepon tadi Baekhyun mengeluh sakit padanya, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kandungan Baekhyun.

"Baringkan dia di kursi belakang Sehun-ah, aku akan menemaninya" ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka sampai di mobil Sehun, "Jongin-ah kau pakai mobilmu saja, kita bertemu di rumah sakit nanti" lanjutnya.

Terlihat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun, "Kau akan membawanya ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya Jongin.

"Kyunggi Hospital. Aku akan membawanya kesana" jawab Sehun.

Jongin lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Sehun. Setelah Sehun membaringkan Baekhyun di kursi belakang, Sehun dengan segera menuju kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya. Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang hingga beberapa kali ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali mobilnya, ia juga beberapa kali menerobos lampu merah, dia tidak peduli bila nanti ia harus berurusan dengan polisi yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka harus sampai ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Baekhyun langsung dilarikan ke ruang emergency. Selama suster mendorong ranjang Baekhyun, Sehun terus mengingatkan suster itu bahwa Baekhyun itu adalah pasien dari dokter Min. Para suster yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mendorong ranjang itu dengan semakin cepat.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruang emergency ketika suster mendorong ranjang Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu. Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun memasuki ruang emergency terlihat dokter Min berlari menuju ruangan itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya ketika berpapasan dengan Sehun dan langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Sehun terus saja berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruang emergency itu. Ia sungguh sangat takut sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja melihat Sehun yang terus mondar mandir, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Kyungsoo masih menangis ketika ia merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Jongin kini telah duduk disampingnya, Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan kekasihnya itu. Jongin kemudian mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang masih saja mondar mandir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan mondar mandirnya lalu menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian ia menyenderkan dirinya ditembok ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucapnya lirih, "Namun tadi Baekhyun menghubungiku. Ia hanya mengatakan tolong dan sakit, oleh karena itu aku segera pergi menuju rumahnya" lanjutnya sambil terus memandangi pintu ruang emergency itu.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat pintu ruang emergency itu terbuka dan dokter Min terlihat keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun yang tengah menyenderkan badannya langsung berjalan menuju dokter Min. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk pun kini telah beranjak dan menghampiri dokter Min.

Terlihat dokter Min memperlihatkan senyumannya ketika ia melihat wajah khawatir dari tiga orang itu.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan mereka" ucap dokter Min.

Sehun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega, sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini tengah mengkerutkan dahi mereka bingung.

"Baekhyun-shi lebih baik dirawat dulu untuk beberapa hari karena kami masih harus memantau keadaannya" ucap dokter Min.

"Aku akan mengurus semua keperluannya, terima kasih banyak dokter Min" ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak usah berterima kasih Sehun-shi, ini memang sudah pekerjaanku" ucap dokter Min sambil menepuk pudak Sehun, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mengurus keperluan rawat inap Baekhyun dulu" ucap Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Sehun pergi Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun saling bertatapan. Masih terdapat kebingungan diwajah mereka.

"Aku tadi tidak salah mendengar kan, Soo?" tanya Jongin, "Dokter tadi mengucapkan kata 'mereka', apa maksudnya?" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jongin-ah, lebih baik kita tanya Sehun nanti" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang tadi dia duduki, Jongin pun kini mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun kembali ke ruangan itu bersama seorang suster. Sehun kemudian kembali menyenderkan badannya sedangkan suster itu berjalan masuk menuju ruang emergency itu. Tak lama setelah suster tersebut masuk, pintu ruang emergency itu kembali terbuka dan beberapa suster kini terlihat mendorong ranjang Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar rawatnya. Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengikuti dibelakang mereka. Saat mereka sampai di ruang rawat Baekhyun terlihat suster tersebut kembali mengecek keadaan Baekhyun sebelum mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau jelaskan pada kami sebernarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dokter tadi mengatakan kata 'mereka'?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun kemudian menghela nafasnya lalu memandang kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara diluar saja" ucap Sehun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala mereka lalu mereka pun berjalan keluar kamar rawat Baekhyun menuju ruang tunggu VIP yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Sehun duduk disalah satu sofa sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Jelaskan semuanya Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo.

Terlihat Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya, "Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sekarang dia sedang hamil" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin membelalakan mata mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Kau bercanda Sehun" ucap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Aku serius Jongin. Baekhyun kini sedang hamil, kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga sekarang" tutur Sehun.

"Kau ayahnya?" tanya Jongin lagi yang membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Bukan. Bukan Sehun ayahnya" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin kini menatapnya, "Dia sedang hamil anak Chanyeol, benar kan?" lanjutnya sambil melihat Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol pernah meminta untuk bertemu denganku. Ia memberitahuku bahwa ia baru saja memperkosa Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah memperkosa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya Soo?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Chanyeol itu sahabatku sejak aku kecil, tidak mungkin aku menyebarkan aibnya pada orang lain" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun kemudian kembali menghela nafasnya. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang telah menutupi kesalahan Chanyeol itu karena ia pasti akan melakukan hal sama jika seandainya Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan. Sehun pasti tidak akan mau memberitahu orang lain tentang kesalahan Baekhyun itu, ia pasti akan berusaha menutupi kesalahan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun kini sedang hamil?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan obrolan mereka sampai tengah malam. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang dan Kyungsoo berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali esok pagi. Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tetap memejamkan matanya pertanda dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sehun berjalan menuju sofa yang berada diruangan itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama setelah itu ia sudah pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

000

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun ketika ia mendengar isakan seseorang. Dengan segera Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Baekhyun. Benar saja ternyata yang sekarang sedang menangis itu memang Baekhyun. Sehun langsung beranjak dari sofa yang ia tiduri lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa Baek? Mengapa menangis? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Sehun beruntun.

"Perutku sakit Sehun-ah" keluh Baekhyun masih terus terisak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menemui dokter Min dahulu untuk meminta obat untukmu" ucap Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun akan beranjak dari duduknya namun Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Terlihat ia semakin terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi Sehun-ah. Jangan tinggalkan aku" tangisnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut, "Kalau aku tidak pergi siapa yang akan meminta obat untukmu, hm?" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Tidak usah meminta obat saja. Yang penting jangan tinggalkan aku" rengeknya.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dan terus membelai rambut Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Terdengar suara pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dibuka dan terlihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menangis. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Baekhyun menangis Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Perutnya sakit" ucap Sehun singkat.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil dokter?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Terlihat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia tidak mau aku tinggalkan" ucapnya, "Baek sekarang sudah ada Kyungsoo yang menemanimu. Aku akan pergi menemui dokter Min dulu, ya?" lanjutnya meminta persetujuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian melepakan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Sehun pergi keluar untuk menemui dokter. Kyungsoo menggantikan Sehun duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun dan membelai rambut hitam Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Sehun masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu bersama dengan dokter Min, Baekhyun pun telah berhenti menangis ketika mereka datang.

Dokter Min kemudian memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun ia tersenyum kearah Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun-shi itu diakibatkan oleh benturan yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tapi tidak usah khawatir karena itu tidak akan membahayakan janin yang sedang dikandungnya. Baekhyun-shi beruntung karena kandungannya kuat dan sehat sehingga tidak terjadi hal yang membahayakan" tutur dokter Min, terlihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Nanti aku akan meminta suster untuk memberikan Baekhyun-shi obat penghilang rasa sakit" lanjutnya kemudian ia berpamitan dan pergi keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Tidak lama setelah dokter Min keluar, seorang suster datang ke kamar rawat itu dan menyuntikkan obat kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah selesai suster itu pun pamit keluar dari kamar itu. Sehun kemudian memposisikan ranjang Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berada dalam posisi duduk karena Kyungsoo akan memberi sarapan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka telah selesai sarapan.

Terlihat Baekhyun berhenti menyeruput susu strawberrynya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo atau tidak.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut sukses membuat Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam dan kau harus menceritakan semuanya!" titah Sehun.

Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Terlihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya keras dan terlihat ia sedang menahan emosinya ketika mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi, Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku lupa bahwa aku sudah ada janji dengan Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun, "Nanti sore aku akan kembali lagi bersama Jongin" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Setelah berpamitan Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Setelah keluar ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencari-cari nomor yang akan dia hubungi dan setelah menemukannya ia langsung menghubungi nomor itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai orang yang berada diseberang telepon itu mengangkat telepon Kyungsoo.

"Temui aku sekarang juga di taman dekat kampus" ucap Kyungsoo singkat lalu menutup ponselnya itu. Ketika ia sudah berada diluar rumah sakit ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta supir taksi tersebut untuk membawanya ke tempat yang ia janjikan tadi.

000

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo ketika meneleponnya tadi. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar hotel tempat ia menginap semalam. Ya, ia memang tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan memilih langsung pergi ke hotel sepulangnya dari bar tadi malam. Sebelum pergi ke luar hotel, Chanyeol menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk check out dan mengembalikan kunci kamar hotel dahulu sebelum ia berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Chanyeol sampai di taman yang dijanjikan Kyungsoo setengah jam kemudian karena ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan pergi memasuki taman untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak perlu mencari terlalu lama karena ia bisa langsung menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku sambil memainkan ponselnya. Senyum lebar terkembang dibibir Chanyeol ketika melihat sahabatnya itu dan ia pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu Soo?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

PLAK!

Seketika chanyeol merasakan panas dan sakit di pipi kanannya. Kyungsoo baru saja menamparnya. Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa panas dan menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Ia tidak terima ditampar tanpa alasan begitu, walaupun itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo heran dan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus, "Baekhyun. Apa yang lakukan padanya, hah!" marah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosinya, "Oh jadi kau menamparku karena dia. Karena si pembunuh itu!" teriak Chanyeol.

PLAK!

Sekali lagi Chanyeol merasakan rasa yang sama pada pipi kanannya. Kyungsoo kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang pembunuh" ucap Kyungsoo serius.

"Dia memang pembunuh bukan" ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh amarah kemudian ia berdecih, "Jika kau mengatakan Baekhyun adalah pembunuh, lalu kau itu apa?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pembunuh tanpa memiliki bukti, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang, kau hampir saja membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada meremehkan.

Chanyeol semakin menatap Kyungsoo heran. Ia sungguh sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan Chanyeol kembali berdecih.

"Kau tidak tahukan bahwa sekarang Baekhyun sedang hamil. Dia sedang mengandung anakmu Park Chanyeol dan kemarin malam kau hampir saja membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

"A-Apa . . . ha-hamil" ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bersalah, dia tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Kau harus sadar akan hal itu" tutur Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali membalikan badannya, "Aku sangat kecewa padamu Chanyeol. Kau itu memang lelaki brengsek" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia masih terus berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Kata-kata Baekhyun, hamil dan membunuh terus berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak dan rasa penyesalan yang sangat mendalam timbul dihatinya. Rasa yang sama ketika ia melihat bercak darah di seprai ranjangnya setelah ia memperkosa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ucapan-ucapan Kyungsoo tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. Dengan kasar Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi hingga tidak jarang ia hampir menabrak mobil yang berada didepannya. Ketika ia sampai dirumahnya Chanyeol langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat pintu rumahnya itu dalam keadaan rusak, untung saja rumahnya berada di perumahan yang sangat aman sehingga tidak mungkin ada perampok yang bisa merampok di daerah situ.

Chanyeol segera memasuki rumahnya. Ia melihat kondisi rumahnya masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi malam kecuali keadaan pintu depannya yang rusak. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tv dan matanya melihat sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang tergeletak dilantai. Meyakini bahwa ponsel tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berjalan dan mengambilnya. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak ketika melihat gambar dilayar ponsel tersebut. Baekhyun menggunakan foto pernikahan mereka sebagai home screen-nya.

Dengan gontai Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Entah mengapa tapi dia merasa ingin masuk ke kamar yang belum pernah ia masuki itu. Ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memasukinya. Kamarnya terlihat rapi dan bau strawberry mengguar dari kamar tersebut. Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersentak ketika lagi-lagi ia melihat foto pernikahan mereka. Foto pernikahan itu tergantung di tembok di depan ranjang Baekhyun. Secara perlahan Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam kedalam kamar tersebut. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia berjalan menuju nakas tersebut dan mengambil buku itu, itu adalah buku harian milik Baekhyun. Ia membolak-balikan buku tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membukanya. Ia terus membuka-buka buku tersebut sampai ia berhenti di sebuah halaman.

**_2 Maret 2014_**

**_Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Namun rasa sakit ditubuhku ini tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang berada dihatiku. Mengapa ini harus terjadi pada diriku. Mengapa semuanya harus menyalahkan dan menghukumku untuk perbuatan yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Aku memang salah karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Bukan karena aku tidak mau menyelamatkan mereka tetapi karena aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak pernah bisa bergerak ketika kejadian itu terjadi. Tapi mengapa tidak ada yang mau mendengar penjelasanku, mengapa mereka menghukumku tanpa mendengar penjelasanku. Tuhan, mengapa kau tidak mengambil nyawaku saja? Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini._**

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya sakit saat membaca tulisan Baekhyun itu. 2 Maret, itu adalah hari setelah ia memperkosa Baekhyun dan satu hari setelah pemakaman Hara. Chanyeol kembali membuka halaman buku itu dan ia kembali terhenti di sebuah halaman.

**_12 mei 2014_**

**_Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku sekarang sedang mengandung. Sungguh aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sangat merasa bahagia ketika aku mendengarnya, namun disisi lain akupun merasa takut. Chanyeol masih belum mengetahui bahwa aku sekarang sedang mengandung buah hati kami. Bodohnya diriku karena aku merasa sangat gugup ketika aku akan memberitahunya tadi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat ia mengetahui tentang kehamilanku ini, apa ia akan merasa senang atau bahkan ia akan marah? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya berharap Chanyeol akan menyayangi buah hati kami. Biar aku saja yang merasakan penderitaan ini, jangan anakku. _**

Chanyeol mengingat jelas hari itu. Hari dimana pertama kalinya Baekhyun berani masuk kedalam kamarnya karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ternyata ini yang ingin Baekhyun katakan saat itu. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Chanyeol lalu kembali membuka halaman buku itu hingga tulisan paling baru Baekhyun yaitu tanggal 7 Juni, berarti itu adalah satu minggu yang lalu.

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat ketika ia melihat sebuah foto tertempel disitu. Foto janin yang berada didalam perut Baekhyun. Tertulis kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu aegiya' dibawah foto tersebut. Chanyeol mengelus foto tersebut dengan lembut. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa bulir air mata dengan perlahan turun dari kedua matanya.

Kini ia merasa seperti orang yang paling jahat di dunia. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Mengapa ia tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo untuk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dahulu sebelum menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Mengapa hatinya ditutupi dengan perasaan benci yang amat sangat sehingga ia membutakan dirinya sendiri dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Mengapa ia baru merasa menyesal sekarang, mengapa?

***tbc***

Annyeong aku kembali dengan chapter 8 dari Can I Love You, hihihi.

Gimana suka kah sama update-annya? Maafkan kalau kurang memuaskan karena aku sudah berusaha buat memuaskan pada reader sekalian, tapi kalau kurang puas aku bisa apa, huhu.

Buat yang bilang Baekhyun sama Sehun aja. Ga bisaaa Sehunnya maunya sama akuu, hahahaha *abaikan*

Makasih banyak ya buat yang mau baca, apalagi yang review, aku seneng banget baca rewiewnya jadi terharu karena banyak yang review ff ini, :')

Dan maaf yaa reviewnya ga bisa aku bales satu-satu tapi reviewnya bener-bener aku baca kok. Hihi.

Ya sudah deh segitu dulu, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, annyeong~

**Speacial thanks to:**

**Dobi Hano Beef - baexian ree - Jung Eunhee – ShinCan – parklili – belaaa - – TrinCloudSparkyu - Yuan Lian – veratjan – diahsshii - - Maple fujoshi2309 – sayakanoicinoe – teleportbabies - jaeho love – choco - ZEN97 - .94 – AnjarW - kriswu393 – niyoung - Rina972 - Kaisoo addicted – baekkevinka – Year – jjmeyda – person – yongin – azizozo – FriederichOfficial – nidayjshero - Ai Rin Lee – nana - alint2709 - Kim Hyunsoo - reiasia95 - EXO Kkaebsong – ayumKim – melizwufan – Guest – shounars – byunab – zoldyk - 10100Virus - bellasung21 - N-Yera48 - KOMOZAKU MITZUKI – exindira - EXO Love EXO – Afahh – fuawaliyaah - - aiska jung – CheartB - Park Oh InFa FaRo - 90Rahmayani - Wu Fanli - sunshiners21 – joy – kiki – faytherispiew – kimchimil - chanchan61 - kezialie31 – Caramelyeol – Ovihyunee – septhaca - Byun-Dogii - HChY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can I Love You?**

**0**

**Chapter 9**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju fakultas musik di kampusnya. Hari itu ia berangkat ke kampus walaupun hari itu ia tidak ada jadwal telah meneguhkan hatinya untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan menanyakan tentang Baekhyun. Setelah semalaman ia berpikir keras, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa selama ini memang ialah yang bersalah. Ia sudah dengan seenaknya menuduh Baekhyun sebagai pembunuh padahal ia tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Kemarin malam juga ia sudah membaca seluruh isi buku harian Baekhyun, walaupun ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak sopan, tapi dia merasa bahwa dia harus membaca buku itu. Dan dari membaca buku itupun ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama ini Baekhyun diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh orang tuanya. Ia sungguh sangat merasa bersalah karena ia juga telah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar selama ini.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki yang dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Ada sedikit emosi yang tergurat di wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Baekhyun. Aku ingin tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang berada" jawab Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan ketika ia hendak berjalan untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol. Aku masih ada kelas setelah ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Beritahu aku dulu dimana Baekhyun sekarang" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit memohon.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin lalu dengan kasar melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menuju kelasnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh dengan nanar. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri tidak mau memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mengikuti kemana arah Kyungsoo tadi pergi. Ia akan membujuk Kyungsoo lagi untuk memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya nanti.

000

"Ya jika tidak pertanyaan lagi kita akhiri saja pertemuan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa lagi pada pertemuan selanjutnya" ucap seorang dosen yang membuat semua mahasiswa di kelas tersebut berhambur keluar.

Kyungsoo membereskan semua buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas lalu beranjak dari kursinya kemudian bergegas keluar dari kelas karena hari ini ia berniat untuk menemui Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Ia baru saja keluar dari pintu kelasnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan kelasnya.

"Kyung" panggil Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampirinya, "Kyungsoo-ya kumohon, beritahu aku dimana Baekhyun sekarang" mohonnya.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol memohon seperti ini. Tetapi perbuatannya terhadap Baekhyun memang sudah sangat keterlaluan, ia tidak bisa begitu saja memberitahu Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Ayolah, kumohon Kyung. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya atas semua perbuatanku" ucap Chanyeol, "Aku merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah aku lalukan padanya" lanjutnya lirih.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menyadari semua kesalahanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tersebut kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap, "Tapi maaf Chanyeol. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Ia masih merasa shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan memberitahu dimana dia kepadamu" lanjutnya lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sahabatnya itu yang pergi menjauh. Memang ia sudah menerka bahwa tidak akan mudah baginya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya selama ini pada Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Chanyeol kemudian membuang nafas panjang lalu pergi meninggalkan kampusnya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya. ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus membujuk Kyungsoo agar sahabatnya itu mau memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun padanya.

000

Sudah dua hari berlalu dan rutinitas rutin Chanyeol selama dua hari tersebut adalah menunggu Kyungsoo di depan kelasnya. Ia sengaja tidak masuk ke kelasnya sendiri karena ia merasa bahwa mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang lebih penting daripada masuk ke kelasnya. Selama dua hari itu juga Kyungsoo selalu menolak memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun padanya.

Sama halnya dengan hari ini. Kini Chanyeol tampak sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan badannya di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, karena setiap hari selama dua hari itu inilah yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol menegakkan badannya ketika ia melihat mahasiswa dari dalam kelas itu mulai berhambur keluar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo ketika manik matanya melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dalam ketika ia lagi-lagi melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Chanyeol itu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung fakultas musik. Ia masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tangannya sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Kyungsoo dapat melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ia sungguh sangat tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan menyerah untuk mengetahui dimana Baekhyun sekarang, tetapi ia salah. Chanyeol setiap hari selalu mengejarnya dan memohon padanya untuk memberitahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menatap sahabatnya itu, "Aku akan memberitahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo.

Manik mata Chanyeol berbinar ketika ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku" ucapnya.

"Janji apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Sudah cukup ia menderita selama ini, sekarang kau harus menjaga Baekhyun dan bayi kalian" tutur Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "Aku berjanji aku akan menjaga mereka" ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"Kyunggi Hospital, sekarang ia sedang dirawat disana" ucap Kyungsoo, "Kau datang saja ke kamar nomor 18 di ruangan VIP atau kau bisa tanya dimana kamar Baekhyun pada resepsionis yang berada di lobi ruang VIP" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku" ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju parkiran mobil.

000

Chanyeol kini tengah berlari memasuki rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat sekarang. Dengan langkah mantap ia berlari menuju lobi ruangan VIP. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis dimana kamar Baekhyun, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh resepsionis tadi.

Kini ia berdiri di depan kamar rawat nomor 18. Ia sebenarnya merasa gugup, ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika ia melihatnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun pun terlihat sangat terkejut ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun, namun tak lama ekspresi terkejut itu berubah menjadi kemarahan. Karena sekarang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Sehun adalah orang yang telah membuat seseorang yang ia cintai menderita.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sehun ketus. Ia sekarang tengah menekan emosinya agar tidak pecah karena ia tidak mungkin berkelahi di rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak kalah ketus dari Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya. Tidak puas kau membuatnya menderita selama ini" ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu mengapa aku ingin menemuinya. Yang jelas aku harus menemuinya" tutur Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menemui Baekhyun" ucap Sehun.

"Siapa kau berani melarangku menemui Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol, "Aku ini suaminya. Aku berhak menemuinya kapanpun aku mau" lanjutnya.

Sehun kemudian berdecih setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau mengaku bahwa kau suaminya. Hah, jangan bercanda" ucap Sehun dengan nada menyindir, "Biar kutanya. Apakah perbuatanmu selama ini pantas disebut sebagai perbuatan seorang suami pada istrinya?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam ketika Sehun bertanya padanya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tersebut karena perbuatannya selama ini memang tidak pantas disebut sebagai perbuatan suami terhadap istrinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kan?" ucap Sehun masih dengan tatapan menyindir, "Sekarang kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil security" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk masuk karena ia tahu jika ia memaksa pada akhirnya ia akan diusir dari tempat itu secara tidak hormat, jadi sebaiknya ia mengalah saja dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sendiri. Tetapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mencoba untuk datang lagi besok.

Sehun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan benci. Tadinya ia ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk dirinya. Namun setelah melihat Chanyeol tadi keinginannya pun sirna. Akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya lelaki yang selalu menjaga anak kecil di kamar sebelah" ucap Sehun datar lalu ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ooh" ucap Baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sehun-ah tadi kau bilang kau ingin pergi untuk membeli cemilan. Mengapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin membeli cemilan lagi" ucap Sehun datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju TV yang berada di depan ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kau ini aneh Sehun-ah" gumam Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali menonton reality show yang sedari tadi ia tonton.

000

Keesokan harinya sepulang dari kampus Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Kyunggi Hospital. Ia akan berusaha untuk menemui Baekhyun lagi. Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke lobi ruang VIP seorang security telah menahannya, ia bertanya tentang identitas Chanyeol dan setelah mengetahuinya security tersebut langsung melarangnya untuk masuk dan memintanya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Security itu bilang bahwa seseorang telah memintanya untuk melarang Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol tahu bahwa yang memerintah security itu pasti adalah Sehun. Sehun pasti memberitahu ciri-ciri dirinya dan memberitahu namanya pada security tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sesulit inikah bagi dirinya untuk menemui Baekhyun? Terlalu fatalkah kesalahannya sehingga sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk bertemu Baekhyun dan meminta maaf? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah menemui Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol, "Mengapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Mereka melarangku untuk masuk" jawabnya.

"Mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap heran kearahnya.

"Security" jawabnya singkat.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Sehun" ucap Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Pasti Sehun yang meminta para security itu untuk melarangku masuk" ucap Chanyeol, "Ya sudah kalian masuklah. Aku pamit pulang dulu" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit itu Chanyeol pergi menuju kafe milik temannya dan menghabiskan waktunya disana. Disaat hari sudah gelap Chanyeol baru meninggalkan kafe tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh ketika ia memasuki rumahnya tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV. Biasanya jika ia pulang tidak larut ia pasti akan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menonton TV ketika ia sampai di rumah. Tapi sekarang rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, lampu-lampu di seluruh ruangan pun masih belum dinyalakan. Tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu Chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia langung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Tak perlu menunggu lama karena setelah ia memejamkan matanya tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

000

Pagi itu Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel yang terus berbunyi. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap jam yang berada di atas nakas, pukul 8 pagi. Ia merutuki siapa saja yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi seperti ini. Dengan malas-malasan Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia merasa terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Appa. Eomma!" ucap Chanyeol terkejut.

Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi putra mereka itu.

"Selamat pagi Yeollie" ucap nyonya Park ceria.

"Kalian. Bukankah kalian sekarang berada di London?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak mempercayai bahwa orang tuanya kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya memang. Kami baru saja pulang dari London. Kami memutuskan untuk mempercepat kepulangan kami" ucap tuan Park.

"Kau tak akan mengajak kami masuk Yeollie?" tanya nyonya Park.

Chanyeol kemudian mempersilahkan orang tuanya untuk masuk. Tuan dan nyonya Park kemudian berjalan ke dalam rumah tersebut dan mendudukkan diri mereka di ruang TV, sementara Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk orang tuanya. Setelah mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang TV dan duduk dihadapan orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun dimana Yeol? Aku merindukannya" ucap nyonya Park.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika eommanya bertanya tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah" ucap eommanya singkat namun berarti.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Chanyeol menceritakan seluruhnya termasuk kenyataan bahwa ia telah memperkosa Baekhyun yang menyebabkan kehamilan Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat kemarahan di mata orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal sekejam itu Park Chanyeol!" ucap tuan Park, "Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi orang brengsek seperti ini" lanjutnya dengan nada yang penuh dengan amarah.

Nyonya Park kini tengah menggenggam tangan suaminya untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Walau bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa mereka juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini, jika saja mereka tidak memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun pasti putranya tidak akan berbuat kejam seperti itu.

"Eomma tahu bahwa kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi eomma tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan melakukan hal sekeji itu" ucap nyonya Park dengan nada yang penuh akan kekecewaan.

"Aku menyesalinya appa, eomma" ucap Chanyeol lirih, "Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku" lanjutnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia masih terus saja menunduk.

"Pantas saja sahabat Baekhyun itu melarangmu untuk menemuinya. Perbuatanmu itu memang sudah sangat keterlaluan" ucap tuan Park kini dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

"Aku sangat menyesal appa, eomma" gumam Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol lalu mengangkat dagu putranya itu sehingga kini ia menatap manik mata putranya tersebut. Penyesalan tergambar jelas dikedua mata Chanyeol dan dapat terlihat setitik bulir air mata yang perlahan turun menuruni pipinya. Nyonya Park kemudian mengusap air mata tersebut dan membawa putranya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menyesal eomma, aku menyesal" gumam Chanyeol.

"Eomma tahu kau menyesal. Sudah sepantasnya kau merasa menyesal karena kau telah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan begitu kejam" ucap nyonya Park sambil mengelus punggung putranya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat nyonya Park melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol lembut.

"Dimana sekarang Baekhyun di rawat?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Kyunggi Hospital. Ruang VIP kamar nomor 18" ucap Chanyeol.

"Nanti kami akan menjenguknya" ucap nyonya sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol, "Sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan saja. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Terserah eomma saja" ucap Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tuan Park di ruang TV. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara tuan Park dan Chanyeol. Hanya nasihat-nasihat tuan Park kepada Chanyeol karena sebentar lagi putranya itu akan menjadi seorang ayah.

000

Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk memainkan iPad milik Sehun, sedangkan Sehun masih setia menemaninya sambil menonton acara TV yang menurut Baekhyun sangat membosankan itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin pulang, namun dokter Min menyarankannya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari lagi karena mereka ingin memastikan bahwa kandungan Baekhyun memang baik-baik saja sebelum ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar rawatnya diketuk dari luar. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Entahlah" ucap Sehun sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tuan dan nyonya Park kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa benar ini kamar Baekhyun?" tanya nyonya Park lembut.

"Benar ini kamar Baekhyun" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun-ah siapa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun dari ranjangnya.

Sehun kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan tuan dan nyonya Park untuk masuk. Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat mertuanya datang menjenguk. Pasalnya yang ia tahu mertuanya kini sedang berada di London untuk berlibur dan baru akan kembali 3 bulan lagi, ditambah ia tidak mengetahui bahwa mertuanya tahu bahwa ia sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucap nyonya Park lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu aku merasa sangat khawatir ketika aku tahu kau masuk rumah sakit" tuturnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu eomeoni" ucap Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan nyonya Park.

"Hmm sepertinya aku lebih baik meninggalkan kalian untuk berbicara" ucap Sehun karena ia merasa canggung berada diantara keluarga Park dan Baekhyun.

Setelah berpamitan Sehun pun keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun. Tuan Park yang sedari tadi berdiri kemudian menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Nyonya Park juga melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di samping suaminya.

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanya nyonya Park.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika nyonya Park menanyakan tentang keadaan kandungannya. Setahunya belum ada keluarga Park yang tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang mengandung.

"Kau pasti merasa terkejut karena kami sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu, iya kan?" tanya tuan Park yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun, "Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Kami tidak menyangka anak bodoh itu akan berbuat kejam terhadapmu" tutur tuan Park.

"Chanyeol. Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku sedang mengandung?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Iya sayang. Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa kau sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya" ucap nyonya Park sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa sekarag ia tengah mengandung buah hati mereka.

"Apakah Chanyeol marah eomeoni?" tanya Baekhyun, terdengar ketakutan dari nada suaranya.

Nyonya Park kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun, "Dia tidak marah sayang. Kau tenang saja" ucap nyonya Park.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendengarnya. Tanpa disadarinya kini tangannya bergerak ke arah perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

'Aegiya, appa sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaanmu' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat lega dan senang mengetahui Chanyeol tidak marah setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilannya.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggilan tuan Park membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun kemudian beralih menatap tuan Park, "Ya abeoji?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami ingin meminta maaf padamu. Jika saja dulu kami tidak memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikahimu, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi" ucap tuan Park.

Senyuman manis kini terkembang di wajah Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan tuan Park.

"Jangan meminta maaf abeoji. Jika pada saat itu kalian tidak meminta kami untuk menikah mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan mengandung bayi ini. Aku malah bersyukur karena kalian telah meminta aku dan Chanyeol untuk menikah" tutur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menyesali nasibnya. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar, ia tidak pernah merasa menyesal karena telah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Dia malah selalu mensyukurinya, karena ia percaya suatu saat kesabarannya akan terbalaskan. Baekhyun merasa bahwa kesabarannya itu sudah terbalaskan setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia tengah mengandung buah hatinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau memang berhati malaikat Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki menantu sepertimu" ucap tuan Park sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah kau belum menjawab pertanyaan eomeoni tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan kandunganmu?" tanya nyonya Park, terlihat kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir eomeoni. Kami baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun, "Dokter bilang dua hari lagi aku bisa pulang dari rumah sakit" lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu" ucap nyonya Park lega.

"Kalau begitu biar kami yang membawamu pulang nanti" ucap tuan Park.

"Ah tidak usah abeoji, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah. Kami malah sangat senang" ucap nyonya Park.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap mertuanya ragu. Bukannya ia tidak mau diantar pulang oleh tuan dan nyonya Park. Tetapi ia hanya takut Chanyeol akan ikut menjemputnya, walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil. Walaupun tadi nyonya Park sudah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak marah setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilannya, tetapi masih ada sedikit rasa takut di hatinya.

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan mengajak Chanyeol" ucap nyonya Park seakan tahu dengan apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kami bahkan tidak akan memberitahunya jika kau akan pulang dua hari lagi" ucap tuan Park.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum ea rah mertuanya itu. Mereka lalu melanjutkan untuk mengobrol ditambah dengan nasihat-nasihat nyonya Park kepada Baekhyun untuk menjaga kondisi kesehatannya dan menjaga asupan makanan yang ia makan. Pukul 7 malam, Sehun kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dengan membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Setelah memakan makanan yang dibawa Sehun, tuan dan nyonya Park pun pamit untuk pulang. Sebelumnya mereka kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa merekalah yang akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit nanti.

000

Dua hari kemudian tuan dan nyonya Park datang untuk menepati ucapan mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah datang dan membantu Baekhyun untuk membereskan barangnya, walaupun memang tidak banyak barang yang harus dibawa, hanya beberapa pakaian yang dibeli Sehun untuk ia pakai selama di rumah sakit. Sehun juga merasa sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat tuan dan nyonya Park datang pagi-pagi. Ia baru saja kembali setelah membeli sarapan ketika ia melihat tuan dan nyonya Park sudah berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan keluar rumah sakit setelah selesai membereskan semua barang Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan pembayaran rumah sakit, yang akhirnya dibayar oleh tuan Park. Sesampainya di parkiran mobil Sehun berpamitan pada keluarga Park dan Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi menuju mobilnya. Nyonya Park menggandeng Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mereka dan setelah itu ia pun duduk disamping Baekhyun. Tuan Park masuk ke kursi depan dan setelah itu memerintah supirnya untuk membawa mereka ke rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit gugup ketika mereka sampai di rumahnya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka turun dari dalam mobil lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu. Nyonya Park kemudian mengambil kunci dari dalam tasnya lalu membuka pintu itu dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak berada di rumah.

"Kau beristirahatlah Baek" ucap nyonya Park.

"Baik eomeoni" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

000

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan perutnya memberontak meminta untuk diisi. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Rumah itu terasa sangat sepi, sepertinya tuan dan nyonya Park sudah pulang ketika ia tertidur tadi, dan Chanyeol juga sepertinya belum pulang. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat sepanci sup di atas kompor. Sepertinya tadi nyonya Park yang memasaknya sebelum ia pulang. Baekhyun kemudian menghangatkan sup tersebut sebelum ia memakannya.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mencuci bekas makannya ketika ia mendengar pintu rumahnya dibuka dan ditutup. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia sedikit membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah membuka sepatunya. Ia kira yang datang itu adalah mertuanya.

Ekspresi terkejut juga terlihat di wajah tampan Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Baekhyun. Ia sungguh tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan pulang hari ini.

"Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang Yeol" ucap Baekhyun pelan, terdengar sedikit ketakutan di nada bicaranya, "Ehm aku pergi ke kamar dulu" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan hendak untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah tangan menarik tangannya sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol lah yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Maaf" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun merasa terkejut mendengar Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya, "Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol di tangannya lalu ia pun membalikkan badannya sehingga ia kini menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau menatap Baekhyun, ia tidak mau melihat kebencian di mata Baekhyun jika ia menatapnya.

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Baekhyun kemudian membawa suaminya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menegang ketika ia merasa Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Yeol. Kau tidak usah meminta maaf" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol kemudian membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" gumam Chanyeol terus menerus.

***tbc***

Aaah annyeong aku kembali lagi bawa chapter baru nih, hihihihi.

Yeeaaah Chanbaek momentnya mulai muncul, huahuahua *lempar-lempar konfeti*

Gimana gimana suka kah sama chapter ini? Semoga suka ya, hihi.

Buat yang minta Chanyeol nya disiksa dulu, maaf ya kayaknya aku ga bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian, karena entah mengapa aku lebih seneng buat nyiksa ukenya, hihihi *ditendang Baek*

Terus buat yang nanya ff ini mau dibikin sampe chapter berapa, hmm sebenarnya di ff aslinya yang dulu pernah aku post sih ff ini sampe 20+ chapter. Cuma kalau versi yang ini aku kurang tau nih karena memang udah banyak perubahan dari ff yang sebelumnya. Hihihi.

Aah aku mau ngucapin terima kasih nih sama yang udah ngasih saran buat ff ini. Sarannya sungguh sangat membantu aku buat memperbaiki kekurangan ff ini, hihihi. Buat **Shaza** juga terima kasih banyak yaaa saranmu sungguh sangat membantu eonnie *peluk erat*

Terima kasih banyak juga sama yang udah nyempetin baca, apalagi yang udah ninggalin review, wuaah aku sangat menghargai review kalian. Berkat kalian ff ini berhasil menembus 400+ reviewers waah aku sangat sangat senang dan terharu, hiks hiks. Maafkan juga karena aku ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, maafkan *bow* tapi jangan kapok buat ninggalin review lagi ya, karena review kalianlah penyemangat aku buat ngelanjutin ff ini :)

Yaah, segitu dulu mungkin dari aku. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya. Annyeong~

**Special thanks to:**

**baexian ree****- Rina972 - TrinCloudSparkyu - Guest - Putry . KyusungKrishun - parklili - baekbaek - enjoythemayo - jj - Maple fujoshi2309 - byuntae92 - Park FaRo - aiska jung - yongin - nidayjshero - Ai Rin Lee - devimalik - diahsshii - kezialie31 - Ovihyunee - ZEN97 - jsjgk - ayumKim - gothiclolita89 - chanbaekhee - devrina - jaeho love - Majey Jannah 97 - Yuan Lian - sunshiners21 - alint2709 - FujoAoi HunHan Shipper - teleportbabies - didinsoo - Guest - bellasung21 - zoldyk - N-Yera48 - ByunBina - FriederichOfficial - melizwufan - veratjan - ShinCan - byunngege - ayuzbyun - fuawaliyaah - azizozo - baekkevinka - jinyeoley - komozaku mitzuki - septhaca - Byun-Dogii - zzz - exindira - ChanBaekLuv - oktaviarita . rosita - belaaa - babyxing - reiasia95 - Tiny Zu - FearlessB - HChY - sayakanoicinoe - jengkyeol - Yewook Turtle - thamiathayaa - chanbaekids - EXOtic Rei Kim - Caramelyeol - hea - Dobi Hano Beef - dn - deerxbear - AnjarW - Re-Panda68 - Kaisoo addicted - cesa . juniva - 90Rahmayani - chanchan61 - EXO Love EXO - aman like baek - Empire Melody - elfinexoplanet - Ryan721 - chanbaekssi - kimchimil - EXO Kkaebsong - PCYBBHLUV - uciha . kyou - graceperdana2 - CheartB - rachel suliss - needtexotic - desyasaraswati**


End file.
